A New Begining
by crazycatluver
Summary: Serpent, a girl with a bad past that haunts her every move and mutations that make her wanted by both the XMen and Magneto. But there are worse after her too... please R&R Chappie 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am only going to say this once… I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story… only Serpent/Dragon/whatever other nicknames anyone calls her. Yes the girl does have a lot of weird names but most of the time we'll be calling her either Serpent or Dragon.

_Words_ telepathically

Words the little voices inside Serpent's head

_Words_ animals talking to Serpent

Oh and it's also a crossover with "The Day After Tomorrow" but that won't happen until at least six or seven chapters later.

Okay I think that's all so here you are! Please R&R!

**Chapter 1**

A girl looking about the age of sixteen rode down the deserted street way of her hometown while riding a skateboard. Her real name she never told anyone, she always just went by her nickname Serpent.

"Nothing interesting happens here," she said aloud as she turned down another street. Here referring to a small town called Sudbury which was in the middle of no where according to her. She saw a few little kids playing in a front yard… she had always envied normal people. That is because she was a mutant and a very special one at that too.

The children's mother saw her passing and quickly ushered her kids into the house. "Bloody Goth." Serpent heard her mutter as the mother went inside too. She snorted.

"Goth I am not lady. Though bloody mutant I am," she said aloud again as she turned sown another street towards a high school. The woman had called her a Goth because she was wearing baggy black pants with a few chains, a large black sweater with the hood up to hide her hair and face. But she didn't wear any makeup of any sort; she never did for some reason. Though she did have fishnet gloves.

"Lead us Seth! We need to get these kids before they get to their classes!" was what her sharp hearing picked up. Serpent stopped her skateboard in front of the school as she watched around six or so guys with guns in their hands.

Great, she thought to herself. "Guess I had better help the normal people before anyone gets hurt." She sighed as she picked up her board and started walking towards the school.

"Code Red! I repeat Code Red! This is not a drill! I repeat this…!" came the announcement before there was a loud shot and then silence. Serpent dropped her board and ran through the front doors. Three guys turned to her with their weapons raised.

"Aww, start the party without me?" she asked them crossing her arms while smiling at them.

At Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters: 

Charles Xavier was in Cerebro where he had been watching a certain mutant for quite a few days now.

"Name, unknown… how interesting," he said aloud as he looked her up. "Mutation, originally healing and telepathy but also many others that she gained… oh my."

Logan and Scott were training s few mutants in the danger room when they heard the professor's voice in their heads.

_All X-Men please come to my office right away_,

"Okay, everyone needs to get out and go do something else!" called Logan heading out the door.

"But why?" whined Kitty as she phased through the door to follow him and Scott.

_You may come too if you like Kitty_, the professor said inside her head. Kitty smiled as she ran after the two men now. After a few minutes all of the X-Men and a few others were in Xavier's office and were waiting for him to speak.

"So why'd ya bring us all here?" asked Logan leaning up against a wall. Storm gave him an annoyed look.

"I have found a very special and powerful mutant, in a small town called Sudbury in Ontario. I need you to go and retrieve her before Magneto does," said Xavier. "And I also believe she has some information about your past Logan."

"Oh really?" he replied looking doubtful.

"We can go too right?" asked Kitty looking quite eager to go. Charles smiled and nodded at Kitty, Rogue, Bobby and a new kid named Ramses.

"She is at a high school… and also in a lot of trouble. I suggest you hurry," said Charles as everyone left the room and headed for the jet.

Meanwhile… 

"What are you doing here?" asked the guy closest to her. Serpent smiled and took a step closer to him.

"I'm here to stop you," she whispered before she jumped at him with her hands covered in fire, with her irises changed from steely gray to red.

"It's a mutant!" called the second guy taking his gun and firing at her, unfortunately for him though Serpent moved out of the way so he shot his accomplice instead.

"Of course I am. Now if you don't mind I would love it if you would leave the people here alone," she said pulling her hood back revealing strange multi-coloured hair.

"Never… freak," stated the third guy. Serpent turned to him and began to attack his mind with her telepathy, trying her hardest to control him to put the gun to his temple and shoot. She finally managed to get him to shot himself but only in the leg.

"Now are you ready to give up yet?" she asked turning to the last guys standing. He dropped his gun and put his hands up. A teacher stuck her head out of the office and looked at Serpent in bewilderment.

"Call the cops and tie these things up. I need to get the other three," said Serpent before hitting the last guy in the back of the head and running up the stairs where her keen hearing picked up signs of heavy footsteps.

While she was hunting down the other three assassins, the Blackbird landed in the field and the X-Men started walking out and towards the school.

"What did Xavier say her mutation was?" asked Scott.

"He never did say," replied Storm opening up the doors and walking in. The frightened teacher had already finished tying up the men and was just sitting on the stairs waiting for the police to come.

"W-what do you want?" she asked in a panicked voice as she stood up quickly.

"You're looking for me aren't you?" asked a voice above them on the stairs. "The other three guys are unconscious ma'am." The teacher looked relatively happy and ran back into the office. Serpent slid down the banister of the stairs and landed semi-gracefully on the ground below.

"I am Ororo or…" started Storm when Serpent cut in.

"Storm as your code name goes. You're Scott or Cyclops and you're…" she turned her attention to Logan and her heart nearly stopped beating.

"How do you know all of our names?" asked Scott.

"I'm a telepath… among other things," she replied absentmindedly as she continued to stare at Logan. "I know you…"

She suddenly looked annoyed and rolled her eyes. "No are you kidding me? It's not him," she said very quietly but Logan still heard her. He was about to say something when police sirens were heard throughout the school.

"We should get back to the school," said Storm looking at the others.

"Okay. And the answer to your question is sure," said Serpent starting for the jet when she realized that the others were looking at her strangely. "Sorry, I have a bad habit of reading peoples minds before they say something. Oh by the way my real name's confidential but you may call me Serpent."

"Took y'all long enough!" stated Rogue as the three X-Men walked onto the jet with Serpent lagging behind them with her hood up again.

"Let's get out of here," said Storm jumping into the driver's seat and starting the jet up. Serpent had somehow managed to grab her skateboard and was holding it tightly in her hands as she looked around at the interior of the Blackbird.

"Hi I'm Bobby or Iceman as some call me," said Bobby holding out his hand to Serpent.

"Serpent… and no it's not my real name," she replied shaking Bobby's hand while receiving a strange look from him. She pointed to her head and said, "telepath." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Hey! I'm Kitty or Shadowcat," said Kitty while bouncing up and down.

"We're about to take off so sit down and buckle up," said Logan taking his seat near the front. Bobby and Rogue sat next to each other. Kitty sat by herself, leaving Ramses and Serpent to sit next to each other.

"Could we stop by my house and pick up my things?" asked Serpent before sitting down.

"Of course. Where is it?" asked Storm.

_Just go ahead and start flying, I'll see through your mind and tell you._ Came Serpent's voice inside her head. Storm looked a tad startled but went ahead anyway.

"I'm Rogue and that thing next to you is Ramses," said Rogue earning an annoyed glare from Ramses as they took off and started to fly slowly over Sudbury.

"Your mutations are rather weird Ramses. Wings and control over water… interesting," stated Serpent looking into Ramses's mind.

"Oh really? And what might I ask are yours?" asked Ramses with a thick British accent. Serpent sighed but didn't reply as she entered Storm's mind again.

_Land in that field right there. The one beside the fore_st. Storm looked confused but did as the unique mutant told her to do.

"I'll be right back. Oh and you don't mind if I bring along an animal right?" before anyone could answer Serpent was down the stairs and off running towards the forest.

"Strange kid," said Logan. The others nodded their heads.

"Well her having telepathy would explain why her name wouldn't show up on Cerebro," said Scott.

As Serpent ran over to the forest a few little voices inside her head started talking to her again. The voices represented all of her gained mutations. They were usually quite annoying. Right now they were all in the little sitting room where they always hung out and stuff.

You shouldn't trust them girl, said her fire mutation who everyone called Blaze.

I beg to differ Fire. I think she should give them a chance… especially those four people who introduced themselves to you. They were nice, said her ice mutation, everyone called her Frost.

Ya! Maybe they like to throw parties! Said her electricity mutation jumping up and down. All of her other mutations groaned as Elect (which was what everyone called her inside of Serpent's head) put on some form of music and started dancing to it. Serpent sighed again. She was quite tired of the voices.

"Will you all just be quiet! You are going to get me kicked out of that school thing before I even get there!" ordered Serpent as she bent down to gather her things from her little shelter she had called home for the last few years. Her favorite mutation, talking to animals (and understanding what they say too), a.k.a. Ani, came running over from something similar to a computer.

I found it! I know who that… Logan person is for REAL this time! Ani called. She had said for real because the last time she had thought that he was one of the demon hunters she had encountered a long time ago. Serpent stopped packing and started listening to what Ani had to say.

"You know what? I think you're right for once!" said Serpent sarcastically getting a mental slap in the back of the head from Ani after she finished. All of her other mutations had been sitting in front of Ani listening to her.

That's… started Blaze when Serpent interrupted her.

"No more talking to me. I'm leaving now and I don't want everyone else to think that I am schizophrenic," everyone shut up quickly and went to their own little conversations. "Come on Kiya." She called her cat, well Lynx, but anyway. A shy little head popped out of a bush.

_We're leaving now?_ she asked walking over to Serpent who picked her small form up.

"Yup, we're all going away to a school," replied Serpent setting Kiya down and picking up her duffel bag.

Ha! You're referring to yourself as a third person again! Elect stated. Serpent ignored her and started walking towards the jet.

I'm scared, said Kiya nearly walking on Serpent's heels. 

"Don't be Kiya," replied Serpent walking onto the Blackbird.

"What took ya so long?" asked Rogue. Kitty let out a small shriek when she saw Kiya.

"What a cute kitten!" she exclaimed as Serpent took her seat beside Ramses when she looked at Logan again. Kiya tried to get out of Kitty's grasp but stayed put after Serpent told her to.

I'm telling you I'M RIGHT! And you better listen to me! Ani yelled inside Serpent's head. Serpent shook her head once and stood up, looking at Logan from a closer point of view.

"Are you alright kid?" he asked. Serpent's eyes lit up in realization.

"I know who you are," she said. Logan looked at her quite surprised.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she said quietly before yelling out. "I've been looking for you for nearly forty years you big oaf!" she punched Logan in the face, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

Ya, ya, ya… may not be the most interesting chappie in the world, but I swear, they get MUCH better! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Logan stood up and cracked his neck as his mutation started healing the broken jaw and bloody lip Serpent had just given him.

"What do you mean?" asked Storm trying to hold Serpent back from Logan. "How old are you?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" Serpent asked in a deadly low voice, taking a step towards Logan as she started searching through his mind for some sort of answer. Logan tried to think of where he had seen her before but nothing came up.

"I don't," he replied.

What a bonehead, stated Frost conjuring up a couch of ice and laying down in it inside Serpent's mind. Blaze nodded her head and Elect… well she started with the music and more dancing again.

Who let the dogs out? She sang along with the c.d. as she started dancing, nearly causing Serpent to laugh out loud.

"I know… and stop playing music," muttered Serpent, shaking her mutation figures out of her thoughts for now, turning around and she sat back into her chair. "Go ahead and start for the school. It doesn't matter anymore." Storm looked at Scott and Logan before taking off again. Logan started to go over to Serpent but Kiya jumped off of Kitty's lap and hissed loudly as she put herself between her master and the offender. Logan growled low in his throat and sat down in his own chair and began to wonder who Serpent really was.

"What are your mutations Serpent?" asked Rogue leaning forward and looking at the hooded mutant before her. Kiya jumped back up into Kitty's lap for more petting.

"Yes, what may I ask are they?" Ramses agreed looking at Serpent while adjusting his black trench coat he had on.

"I had three mutations originally. Healing, telepathy and one kinda like yours Rogue, but I can control it and I can only take other mutant's mutations by taking it out of their blood," replied Serpent looking straight ahead. Rogue wondered who told her about her mutation but then she remembered that Serpent was a telepath.

"You mean you can take mutations just like that?" asked Kitty snapping her finger while saying so.

"For a tidy sum of course. I don't want to have anymore annoying voices in my head without getting paid," Serpent said. The mutations inside her head glared at her.

That's not very nice! Ani stated.

Yeah, I thought you liked to have us telling you what to do, said a newcomer to the conversation, her mutation of teleportation (a.k.a. Tele). Followed by her two other original mutations, healing and advanced senses (a.k.a. Hope) and telepathy (a.k.a. Ty).

"Just leave me alone," muttered Serpent, trying not to let the others hear her talk to herself. "And turn off the music again Elect." Elect looked sheepish but did as her master told her to do.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Bobby, who apparently had heard.

"And what exactly do you mean by you don't want anymore annoying voices in your head?" asked Kitty with a confused look plastered onto her face as she continued to stroke Kiya.

"Never mind. And I talk to myself sometimes, it's a habit," lied Serpent.

You're a bad girl, you told a lie, said Blaze getting a cheeky look on her face. Serpent rolled her eyes at her arguing mutations as they started playing various games inside her head.

A lie for a good reason Blaze, she doesn't want the others to think that she is too different, said Hope in a melodious voice as she started reading a book in the corner of the living room with everyone else around her talking loudly save for Ty and Ani.

"We're here," said Bobby looking out of the front window at the approaching mansion. Serpent came out of her little trance and looked ahead of her too and was surprised that they had gotten there so quickly.

"That's a school?" she asked as the basketball court opened up and Storm and Scott landed the jet inside of it.

"Yes it is. As I said before, a school for the gifted," replied Storm, getting up and starting to head down the stairs that lead outside the jet.

"Everyone here calls it Mutant High though," said Rogue, as she undid her seatbelt and followed Storm out. Kiya jumped off of Kitty's lap and walked over to her master.

What an interesting creature, said Tele looking at Kiya in awe, she had always loved animals but never wanted to admit it because she was suppose to be the tough one.

"I know Tele," replied Serpent getting up and swinging her bag over her shoulder before walking down too with Scott and Logan following her.

"Lunch is being served now. You want to eat with us?" Rogue asked. Serpent's stomach pretty much answered for her as it growled loudly.

"Sure. But first I need to put my stuff in my room… which is where?" replied Serpent searching random people's minds for that answer as she followed the other four down the maze of hallways.

_You are sharing a room with Rogue and Kitty if you don't mind,_ said Xavier's voice inside her mind.

Hey! Get out of her head! It's our territory! Elect yelled shaking a fist in the air.

"By quiet Elect. Do you want to get us kicked out of here already?" Serpent hissed causing Ramses to look at her strangely.

_Would you mind coming into my office Serpent?_ Xavier asked in her head again.

I'm sorry! She didn't mean it honestly! Ani exclaimed as Blaze hit Elect upside the head.

"Nice going Elect," muttered Serpent. "I'll catch up with you guys later. Xavier wants to walk to us." The others nodded, not catching onto the fact that Serpent had referred to herself as more than one person. Walking down the many hallways as if she had lived there her whole life, she knocked on the office of Xavier.

"You may come in." Came the response from the other side. Serpent took a deep breath and opened up the doorway to see the professor sitting down at his desk smiling at her.

"Look if this is about us talking back to you it wasn't me. It was Elect!" Serpent blurted out, nearly dropping her skateboard in the process.

"That is not it at all Serpent. I would just like to talk to you," he said as he motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Serpent dropped her things down beside the chair and then sat down, waiting for the professor to ask her the questions.

"First of all I would like to know why you refer to yourself as more than one person some of the time," Serpent shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Tell him, he may be able to help us, said Ty looking up from the floor. Serpent took another deep breath.

"As you probably know, I have many mutations that I've gained from my one mutation," started Serpent. "Well each time I take one away from the mutant… their mutation becomes a person inside my mind. They can talk to me and do everything I can do in real life. The mutation has the personality of their original owner. They live in a house-type-thing inside my head."

"So they talk to you telepathically and you have to talk our loud to respond to them?"

"Yeah, it makes people stare at me a lot, but I've become use to it."

"What are all of your mutations Serpent?" she looked at a piece of paper on Xavier's desk.

"I can write them down for you," Xavier pushed a piece of paper and pen forward. Serpent took it and started to write a chart that looked like this:

Fire- Blaze

Ice- Frost

Telepathy- Ty

Teleportation-Tele

Healing- Hope

Electricity- Elect

Talking to animals- Ani

Serpent wrote them down carefully and slowly as Ty helped her spell out each word in English. Once she was done, she passed it over to Xavier, who looked over the list of mutations with interest. "These are all of the ones you gained?" Serpent nodded.

"Save for Ty, she's been with me since the start. Also part of Hope," was the reply. "I gained more of each of them so they are more powerful."

"I know what the first column is for but what is the second one for?"

"Their names. That's what I've named them and what I'll usually refer to. Oh and my hair is also part of my mutations." Serpent pulled off her black hood to reveal her multi-coloured hair. "With each mutation I gain, another streak is added that refers to that certain one. Fire is red, ice is icy blue, telepathy is black, which is what my hair used to be all of, and teleportation is dark blue and also caused my ears to go pointy." She demonstrated that by pulling her hair back to reveal her pointed ears.

"Please continue," Xavier was interested and also jotting down the colour of each mutation on the same sheet of paper.

"Healing is white, electricity is purple and talking to animals is green." She said finishing her list off.

I'm glad you didn't forget any of us. Ask the professor dude if he has any questions for any of us! Frost said, who was running down the hallway to the big computer room where they had to go to unleash their powers. They each had their own containment center to do so. They also had their own computer where they could talk freely to a person if they were a telepath. 

"Ice wants to know if you have any questions for them," said Serpent dictating for Ice. All six of her other mutations also went into the computer room to answer any questions.

"Not right now. I would like to know where your parents live though,"

Don't tell him, don't tell him, don't tell him… Ani repeated over and over inside Serpent's head.

"I have to," Serpent replied, she sighed before replying. "I don't have any parents, I can't remember them actually. They were so long ago, They've become just a fading memory."

"You lost your memory?"

"Yeah, but not all of it because of Ty. Some psycho guy, I forget his name, kidnapped me and did something to me that I wasn't quite happy with."

"I see. How old are you exactly?"

"Umm… well… I may look like I'm sixteen but I'll be four hundred and ninety-nine on June seventh." Xavier looked at her sternly.

"You may go now. Find Rogue or Kitty to show you your room." Serpent nodded, grabbed her stuff and headed out the door leaving a pondering professor behind.

"Hey Serpent!" called Kitty as Serpent entered the cafeteria. "We saved you a seat over here!"

Man she's loud. Tele stated. Teleport over there and scare the whit's out of them!

"No, I don't want to introduce you guys until I know them better." Serpent replied to the little voice in her head as she walked over to the table with Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Ramses and even Kiya.

"What did the professor want?" asked Rogue as she ate her salad. Serpent sat down and replied with.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to tell me that I'm sharing a room with you and Kitty." Kiya let out a happy meow and went back to eating her steak.

"Great! Are you hungry?" asked Kitty. "The foods right over there." Serpent was about to say that she wasn't hungry but after receiving deadly glares by most of her mutations she got up and walked over to the buffet table. That's when Logan came in searching for her.

"Hey kid. Why did you freak out back on the jet?" he asked walking over to Serpent and grabbing her arm in an iron grip.

Attack him! Kill him! DO SOMETHING! Blaze yelled. If he doesn't remember you then he is no use to you anymore!

"Because you don't remember me. Now let me go," replied Serpent. Logan looked at her right in the eyes.

"You know who I am, don't you?" he asked.

Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Elect said very sarcastically as she sat back in her chair. Battle stations my little voicy friends! All seven of her mutations went running to the back of the room where there were seven bubble-looking contraptions. After getting into them they sat down and put on walky-talkies and strange looking glasses. 

We're ready, said Frost.

"Let me go. I don't want to hurt you," Serpent said with her eyes starting to turn seven different colours.

"You can't hurt Me." Came the reply.

"Watch me," Serpent said before throwing Logan across the room. The few student that were in there quickly got out, save for Rogue, Kitty, Bobby and Ramses who stayed back and watched. Logan got up with a small groan, stood up and unleashed his claws.

"You think you scare me don't you?" Serpent asked. "Well you've got something coming at ya." Her arms got tense and with a familiar **snikt** claws like Logan's appeared!

"Who am I?" Logan asked taking a few steps closer to her.

"You are…"

LVM: I'm tryin' my best to keep them in character, but it's really hard sometimes. Hope you like this chappie too!

danzin mushrooms: thank you very much. I like the voices too, made her seem less Mary-Sueish in my opinion. Hope I was clear on her mutations in this chappie. Here chappie 2 for ya!

Toxic-Beetle: glad you like it and hope you like this chappie too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Serpent stopped and took a deep breath. "You're my older brother."

Logan stared at her in disbelief and put his claws away. "You're my sister?" he asked quietly.

Lemme talk to him! Remember you always used to let us talk to him! Elect called jumping out of her bubble and over to her computer.

That was Hope and I actually. Ty said quietly getting out of her bubble followed by the others. 

"No," Serpent said to Elect, then to Logan she said. "Yes I am your sister. You probably don't remember me because of what's-his-name but I do because of my telepathic mutation."

"What's going on in here?" Scott asked running into the room with Storm and Xavier following him.

"Come on Serpent. We'll show you where your room is," said Rogue taking Serpent's arm with her gloved hand and starting to drag her out of the room.

"Yeah sure," she replied putting her claws away and grabbing her bag before following Rogue and the others out.

"What happened Logan?" asked Storm seeing his confusion.

"Nothing," he replied walking out of the room quickly.

"Professor?" questioned Scott.

"Leave them alone for now. Let Serpent get settled in, then they can both tell you." Xavier replied before wheeling out of the room.

"So this is it?" Serpent asked as she opened up the door to their large room. Rogue nodded having gotten used to Serpent reading her mind and finding out stuff for herself.

_Where am I going to sleep?_ Kiya asked as she hopped onto a bed with red and black sheets somehow knowing that it was Serpent's.

"I'll get you something Kiya." Serpent replied stroking her pet Lynx on the head before walking over to one of the three small closets and opened up the one that wasn't Kitty's or Rogue.

"We'll leave and let you get settled in. But if there's anything that you need just search the mind." Kitty said with a wink as she dragged Ramses, Rogue and Bobby away.

I told you they were nice. Frost stated crossing her arms before going back to her game on her computer.

"I know and you're always right." Serpent replied quite sarcastically too. Kiya yawned and fell asleep quite quickly on Serpent's bed.

Can you let us out PLEASE? Elect whined spinning around in her chair with her electric purple hair flying behind her. Serpent sighed.

"Do you all want to get out?" she asked the little voices.

YES! Was the unanimous response Serpent got from all of her mutations, even Hope who was usually very, very quiet.

"Fine but as soon as Rogue and Kitty come back you guys are getting back into my head," stated Serpent giving in. All seven of her mutations ran over to their bubbles and hopped into them while nodding their heads.

_I'm out of here!_ Kiya said running out of the room after Serpent opened up the door, she was kinda scared of the mutations because last time Elect got out, she fried her fur by accident. Serpent sat cross-legged on her bed and started concentrating on opening up the portals that let the little voices out. Hope was the first to be teleported out and appeared inside the room. She was wearing her favorite clothes, long voluminous white robes, with her long white hair up in a half ponytail.

"How wonderful it is to be out in the real world instead of just voices inside of your head Serpent," stated Hope in her bell like voice, walking around the room before settling down in a corner where she started meditating. Ty was the next out and she was wearing loose black pants and a black T-shirt with her black hair cut short to about her shoulders. Then came Tele with a long dark blue skirt and tight dark blue sweatshirt with her semi long dark blue hair tied up in a braid-bun.

"Took yea long enough," she stated before straightening out her skirt and searching throughout the room. Serpent's eyes were now three different colours with four more to add to that total.

Let me out! Blaze screamed inside her head. Serpent sighed and concentrated some more to let out the rest. Much to Blaze's delight she was next. She was wearing skintight orange pants with an also tight yellow sweatshirt with her really long red hair tied back in a braid with red silk gloves on her hands. That was because she still didn't have much control over her fire mutation and whenever she touched something with her bare skin, it burst into flame.

"Thank you very much," she said before attacking Kitty's stack of magazines. Ani was next and was wearing her absolutely favorite outfit, which were semi tight green jeans, a sweatshirt with a while bunch of shiny things on it with her green hair tied up in two braids. Frost and Elect were next. Frost was wearing a knee length icy blue dress with her waist length icy blue hair down. And Elect was wearing a very short purple skirt with a light purple halter top and her short purple hair was going in every direction as if had been shocked with electricity… which it probably had been.

"Spiffy room," stated Elect looking at Serpent with an amused glance. Serpent's eyes were now seven different colours because she had all of her mutations out, save for some of Hope and Ty because they were her original mutations therefore stay back. Their fun lasted for about an hour before Kitty knocked on the door.

"Hey Serpent? Are you in there?" she asked from the other side of the door. Serpent and her other seven selves looked at the door, terrified.

"Yeah, just give me a sec!" replied Serpent reaching out and disabling Kitty's mutation for a few minutes so she could get everyone else back inside her head because she didn't want them knowing just yet.

"Phase through the door and scare her," whispered Rogue. Kitty got a sly look on her face and put her hands to the door and started to panic when she couldn't phase!

"Don't even try Kitty! I can read your thoughts and disable your mutation for a short while if you're not strange enough!" Serpent's voice drifted through the door. "Which you aren't, so just give me…" the rest of her little speech was cut short as Ramses kicked the door open.

"Oh… I like him," stated Elect before Serpent called her back into her head, luckily no one had seen her.

"You wanted something?" Serpent asked lying down on her bed with her head propped up on her hands. Rogue and Kitty looked around the room for anything that had been misplaced.

"Were you looking through my magazines?" asked Kitty bending down and stacking her them back into a semi neat pile.

"Umm… yes?" replied Serpent. "Hey, can you guys show me the danger room?"

"Sure, I think Logan and Scott might even let us fool around in there for awhile too," replied Ramses adjusting his long black trench coat a bit. "They will probably want to see how skilled you are in fighting."

"We'll go and check with them and met you at the elevator," said Rogue grabbing Bobby's sleeve and dragging him away. Kitty looked at them strangely before turning her attention to Serpent who was searching in her bag for something.

"What ya lookin' for?" Kitty asked sitting down beside Serpent. Ramses leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms as he waited for the two girls.

"I just need to change. I'll be right back," replied Serpent grabbing some clothes and heading quickly into the bathroom to change. While she was in there Kiya finally came back into the room after she was certain the voices were gone.

"Hey there Kiya," said Kitty bending down and picking up the little Lynx.

"Her name is Kiya?" asked Ramses. Kitty nodded and began to pet her on the head.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" asked Serpent walking out of the bathroom with a pair of baggy black jeans and a tight black sweatshirt that want down a bit past her hips.

"None what so ever. Shall we go and meet up with Bobby and Rogue?" replied Ramses a bit baffled at Serpent's coldness towards Kiya's name.

"Come on Serpent! We can show you around the school on our way." Kitty said grabbing Serpent and Ramses before dragging them down the hall.

"Stay Kiya, I don't want you to get hurt." Serpent said to her pet lynx that pouted and went off to explore the school by herself.

About a half an hour later the three finally met up with Rogue and Bobby at the Danger Room because Serpent had told them telepathically to do so.

"Ready to be beaten?" asked Bobby opening up the door and letting the ladies go first.

"I think the question I should respond with is are YOU ready to get beaten?" retorted Serpent smirking and letting her eyes flash seven different colours, giving Bobby a bit of a startle. "Say nothing." Bobby nodded and followed the others in.

"Welcome to the Danger Room Serpent," said Storm walking over to the five. "We're almost ready with the simulator if that's what you all want to do."

"Sure. Just wait until you guys see the rest of my mutation." Serpent said under the influence of Tele of course.

"Ready Storm and Logan, we're going to start you on level five Serpent." Scott's voice rang throughout the room as Logan walked over to them. Serpent nodded at Scott before turning her attention to Logan.

"Don't make me hurt you again Logan." Serpent said coldly as her eyes flashed icy blue.

You tell him Serpent! Frost said inside her head as everyone got into their Battle Bubbles, as everyone called them, and got ready for the simulation to start. Logan growled low in his throat as he and Storm went over to the control center with everyone else to ready the level.

"So all I have to do is kill those things and try not to get myself killed at the same time?" asked Serpent looking at Ramses who nodded before going through the door. "Great…"

"Elect, make a tornado of electricity." Serpent stated running over to the first bunch of creatures and calling upon Elect for her electricity mutation.

I thought you'd never ask sister! She said unleashing her mutation into Serpent. Her eyes changed from steely gray to shocking purple as she held out her right hand and let electricity escape her hand and fly towards them, swirling into a funnel. Everyone looked at her a bit oddly but went onto watching Serpent defeat the simulation.

With a single swipe of a creature's paw, Serpent was sent flying over into a simulated tree, which she stuck to.

"Stinkin' spikes," Serpent stated jumping down from the tree's trunk. One of the creatures came running over to her with its claws lashing out at her. Serpent stopped using the electric tornado and turned her attention to the thing in front of her.

"This is going to be fun." She said unleashing her claws with a familiar _snikt _sound and lunging at the thing. Unfortunately for her though, this one was smarter than the others were and it grabbed her while pinning her arms to her sides making her claws useless.

Idiot, Tele said sitting back and not letting Serpent use her teleportation mutation.

"You picked the wrong mutant to deal with bub." Serpent said with her arms tensing up as she unleashed another set of claws, although they were morel like spikes, there were six of them that went all up both of her arms. The thing dropped her almost immediately and she landed on the ground with little grace. The monster went back to pick her up again, this time with about five others backing him up.

Do SOMETHING Serpent! Ty's voice screamed inside her head. She thought quickly and grew three little spikes underneath her eyes, ten up both of her legs. But the most odd things were that she suddenly grew a long tail of metal with spikes coming out of it and all down her spine. Out of her back grew what looked like spiders legs with hook-like-spikes in the middle and at the ends and from them two sheets dropped down forming two very large metal dragon's wings!

ShalBrenfan: Thank you; hope you like this chappie too!

Silverone3: I know, kinda left y'all in a cliffe in this chappie too! Hope ya like it!

danzin mushrooms: (bows with a flourish) thank you very much! Hope I continue to impress you with my amazing writing skills! (okay not really, but ya know…)

Toxic-Beetle: Naw, they aren't gonna fight… in this chappie anyway. I like the little voices and her appearance too! Wish I had cool hair and eyes like hers… hope ya like this chappie too!

Oh and, I'll be updating every Saturday. Cause I already have the first 6 chappies done!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The simulation suddenly stopped and Scott came running into the room with Storm hot on his tail.

"Why'd ya end it?" asked Serpent, starting to put away her extra limbs. Everyone walking over to her and marveled at her wings.

"Why didn't you tell us about these?" Rogue asked, reaching out to touch them. Serpent watched her and had to laugh.

You would think she'd be used to wings with fairy boy over there. Elect said, skipping out of her bubble and popping a piece of gum into her mouth. Serpent looked confused and tried to connect with any of them telepathically so she didn't have to ask who fairy boy was out loud.

That's what we all call Ramses. Ty answered, reading the inner thoughts of Serpent. Usually Serpent could block the mutations out of her personal thoughts but Ty can almost always get through somehow. Serpent nodded and went to answer Rogue's question.

"I didn't think it was that important at the time." Serpent said, drawing her wing back when Ramses went out to touch it. "Aren't you used to wings by now?"

"Yes although I have never seen wings of metal. Can you fly with them?" Ramses replied. For his answer, Serpent jumped up and flew high about them with a few seconds.

"Who did this to you?" Storm asked as Serpent landed.

"I – I can't remember." She replied looking at her feet as she put her spikes and the wing part away but left the bone part out.

"Quite extraordinary." Xavier said, wheeling into the room as Serpent put away the bone part away too, leaving no rips on her clothing of where her spikes and wings had come out. "And you say that you don't remember who gave them to you?"

"I can't remember a lot of things about my past. I'm lucky to know about some of the things I do." Serpent replied.

"Stryker." Logan said quietly, causing a few painful memories to open up in her mind.

So that was the password… Ty said, wildly attacking her computer as she unlocked more about Serpent's past.

"Yes, I do believe that was him." Serpent whispered, before running out of the room leaving a room full of questions behind her.

"She is very mysterious and she has a wise feel to her." Storm said, watching Rogue and Kitty run after her.

"She has many past experiences to account for that. She is, in fact, quite old." Xavier started as the others listened carefully to what he was telling them.

"Serpent! Wait!" Kitty called, causing Serpent to stop and slowly turn around to face the shorter mutant.

"What do want? Because what I want is to go to sleep and forget about today." Serpent said walking into their room and flopping onto her bed. Kitty sighed and walked away to find her other friends.

It's all right Serpent. Hope said, trying to calm Serpent down as she started crying.

"No it's not. I have more memories of my evil past, I've found my brother who I've been searching for since he went missing nearly forty years ago who doesn't remember me and to top it all off they're not going to leave me alone now!" Serpent said wiping a few tears away. Truth was that she wasn't a very strong person; she got her strong personality from her voices, while inside she was just a scared little girl who wanted her brother and her normal life back.

He is our brother too, Serpent. Both Ty and myself are just as upset that he does not remember us as you are. Hope stated.

Stryker did this to you. Blaze said, who had been lying down in her bed before, now she was slowly walking over to the large screen. You should revenge your suffering.

If only he wasn't dead already. Ty said sourly. Serpent was surprised that she had said that, she was usually so calm.

Then take your anger out on humans. Remember what they did to you? They tried to kill you. Now kill them. Blaze hissed with her red eyes holding so much pain and anger in them. Serpent curled up into a ball and tried to block Blaze out but she was more powerful somehow, probably because Serpent was at a weakened state of mind at the moment.

"No! I won't listen to you!" Serpent cried, sitting up quickly. Hope, who usually just sat in a corner reading or meditating, grabbed her weapon of choice, a long white staff, and knocked Blaze out with it.

Leave her mind alone. Hope stated with her voice filled with hatred and determination. Everyone else backed away and went their separate ways.

"Thank you Hope." Serpent said laying back down. Kiya jumped onto her stomach and started purring.

_Were they talking to you again?_ She asked. Serpent nodded and turned her back to the others as they entered the room.

"Should we wake her up?" Kitty asked.

"No, we can ask her tomorrow." Rogue replied. Serpent slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep, her mind plagued with dreams of her past.

Next morning… 

Serpent groaned as sunlight hit her eyes from the open curtains.

"Wake up sleepy head." Rogue said, shaking Serpent's shoulder. Kiya swatted Rogue's hand with her paw before jumping down onto the ground in search of food.

"Rogue…" whined Serpent. "Why'd ya have to wake me up so early?"

"Because the professor is letting us three well five go out shopping today and show you around New York." Kitty said, grabbing the covers off of Serpent that they had probably put on her last night while she was asleep.

"Fine, just let me get changed first." Serpent said getting out of her bed and walking over to her bag. After grabbing a baggy dark green sweater, tight purple T-shirt and another pair of baggy black pants.

"Let's get something to eat first." Rogue said after Serpent got out of the bathroom, changed out of her clothes form yesterday.

"I'm starving." Serpent admitted as she let Rogue drag her along the long hallways with a gloved hand.

_Wait for me!_ Kiya called as she ran up beside her master.

"Well look who finally decided to join us." Bobby said as the two girls and Lynx entered the room. Rogue made a face at her boyfriend before sitting down beside him.

"Am I ever hungry!" exclaimed Serpent grabbing a waffle and starting to stuff her face with any food she could get her hands on. Kiya was content with the pieces of bacon Kitty kept phasing through the table to her.

_Serpent, you have a phone call. Please come to my office now._ The professor's voice rang out inside Serpent's head, waking up all of the little voices at the same time.

Oh for Pete's sake! Can't he be at least a LITTLE quieter! Some people – er – voices are trying to sleep here! Elect yelled after she had fallen out of her bed and got tangled in her purple bed sheets.

Serpent groaned and stood up. "Sorry to bail on you guys but I have to go see the professor. But I'll catch ya later." As soon as Serpent left Kiya jumped into the vacant seat and started to devour what was left of Serpent's breakfast.

"You said there's a phone call for me?" Serpent asked opening up the door to the professor's office. He didn't look up from his papers as he motioned to a phone on his desk. She picked it up cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Do you have any idea how hard you are to locate girl?" the voice asked on the other end. Serpent laughed.

"Miss me already eh Lisa?"

"No, it's just that you were my main attraction here! And you are famous girl! All of the papers from Sudbury to Sault Ste. Marie are talking about the mutant that saved the school! You did great for us all Serpy. Okay, so you are kinda old news now because of that icy thing breaking up in the cold place and whatnot."

"Why are you calling me? And I thought I said no more calling me Serpy."

"I have one more mutant…" Serpent groaned. "She's offering to pay you triple of what you usually charge. And I'll even throw in a two hundred dollar gift certificate for as many stores you want. Just please come back!" Lisa begged, and from what Serpent could picture, she was actually on the floor begging the telephone.

"Fine, I'll be there in less than a few hours and I'm possibly bringing more customers you way too. See ya in a bit Lisa." Serpent hung up the phone.

"Might I ask who that was, Serpent?" Xavier asked.

"Do you think you could get the X-Men to drive us to Sudbury for the day? My friend really needs my help." Xavier looked her straight in the eye for a few seconds before calling Scott and Storm with his mind.

"Meet Storm and Scott by the Blackbird in a few minutes, they will drive you there." Serpent squealed in delight and lost her mind for a second as she hugged the professor.

"Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry." Serpent stated stopping immediately. "But thank you so much and I'll see yea later!" she said before running out of the room with her multi-coloured hair flowing behind her, trapped within the small hair elastic as it held it in the shape of a ponytail. Xavier chuckled as he watched her, then he started for Cerebro where, about a day ago, had found a strange reading in the far north.

"Why'd ya have ta leave?" Kitty asked walking towards Serpent with the others following her. Kiya jogged over to her master and jumped up into her arms.

_You left me! Was it Lisa again?_ Kiya asked yawning.

"Yes it was and we have to go see her too." Serpent replied to her little Lynx. Kiya, who was nearly asleep, bolted upright at Serpent's statement.

_Really? This is the best! Can you make her give me another collar?_ Kiya bombarded Serpent with lots of questions before Ani had it with her.

Oh will you PLEASE be quiet! Ani yelled into Kiya's mind. Kiya shut her mouth pretty quickly at that. Thank you little Lynxie. Kiya growled before jumping down as they reached the TV room where Ramses, Rogue and Bobby were watching a movie.

"Come on peoples! To the mall we shall go…!" started Kitty when Serpent interrupted her.

"Actually Storm and some Scott person are driving us to Sudbury in the Blackbird because of – um – a bit of emergency involving one of my friends."

According to her a big emergency because money is involved. Elect stated zapping her short purple hair with electricity to give it more of a spiked look. Serpent did her best not to laugh.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Ramses asked getting up and putting his black trench coat back on. Rogue stopped the movie and grabbed her coat too, Bobby following her.

"How are we getting there again?" Bobby asked. Serpent thought for a second.

I can teleport us to the dock. Tele stated sitting inside her little bubble, filing her nails.

"I don't know where it is." Serpent muttered turning her back to the others for a few seconds.

Just get – um – Rogue to think of where the loading dock is and I'll make Tele a picture of it. Ty said hopping into her wheelie chair and rolling over to her computer.   
"I can get us there in a second all Rogue has to do is think of where the loading dock is and I can teleport all of us there." Serpent said, turning back around. Rogue looked a bit puzzled but thought of it just the same. 

_I'll just stay here. _Kiya said walking away towards the hallway in search of someone who could talk to animals or who at least liked Lynxes. Serpent read Rogue's mind and Ty began to make a mind picture for Tele to go by.

"Okay if I were you I would take a step backwards because sometimes this doesn't go as well as planned." Serpent stated holding her hands together out in front of her. The others looked at her strangely again but took a step back, just incase. Serpent's irises changed from dull brown to dark blue as she slowly opened up her hands and pointed her palms up to the ceiling. A large dark blue portal suddenly appeared up there.

"What is that?" Kitty asked. "And why are your eyes blue now?"

"This is what we like to call a teleportal. It's so I don't have to touch you to teleport all of us." Serpent explained. "And also my eyes change colour depending on which mutation I'm using."

"Another question, why do you sometimes refer to yourself as more than one person a lot of the time?" Ramses questioned, causing Serpent to go pale.

You blew it. Ani stated as she was playing solitaire on her computer.

"Umm… well… I maybe will tell you some other time. Teleport through Rogue's mind," Serpent commanded. The teleportal started glowing and soon all five of them were sucked into it and they appeared at the loading dock for the Blackbird, scaring the whits out of Storm and Scott.

"Oh my!" cried Storm nearly falling over if it wasn't for Scott.

"Who are you again?" Scott asked helping Storm to her feet.

"I'm Serpent, it's nice to meet you under more technical terms Scott." Serpent said, getting up and brushing herself off before outstretching her hand towards the taller mutant.

_X-Men, please report to the Blackbird. I have located a very powerful mutant just now and I would like you to go and retrieve him._ The professor's voice rang out through all of their heads. Kitty groaned.

"Does this mean that we can't go to the mall after all?" she whined. Storm nodded her head before running into the jet. Scott nodded his farewell and walked into the jet after Storm. Serpent got a cheeky look on her face.

"Teleport to the entrance of M's mall." She commanded, clapping her hands together before waving her right hand towards a wall where another teleportal appeared out of it. "It's much faster than going in the jet anyway. After you peoples because I have to go inside last." The other four quickly jumped through the portal and landed at the entrance of a sewer pipe.

"I think you got the wrong address Serpent." Bobby said glancing into the dark tunnel. Serpent shook her head and started walking down the large tunnel.

"This thing here hasn't been used for nearly fifty years so don't be afraid of it being flooded." Serpent said, flaming up her hand and using it as a torch to light the way.

This is booooooorrrrrrrring. Why can't you let us out? Please? Ani asked.

"Not at the moment," Serpent muttered, hoping that the others hadn't heard her talking to herself again.

"Halt! Who dares come into the tunnel of the mutants?" a voice demanded, making them all stop dead in their tracks. Rogue latched herself onto her boyfriend's arm and Kitty hid behind Ramses while Serpent unleashed her tail and crouched down in the ready position.

"Show yourself coward!" Serpent called into the awaiting darkness.

"Serpent? Wow, I never thought I'd see you in these parts ever again." The mutant stepped into the glow of the fire, revealing him to be a tall, well-built young man with sandy blond hair and greenish eyes.

"Shock-wave!" Serpent squealed rushing forward and hugging the said mutant, making sure that she didn't set him on fire with her right hand. "Been to long my friend. Shock, this is Kitty, Rogue, Bobby and Ramses, they came with me to see the M mall."

"Hello to you all, right this way and get ready for what could be the biggest shock of your lives…" Shock started.

"Oh get on with it!" Serpent interrupted punching him playfully in the arm. Shock did as he was told and quickly started walking towards the wall of the tunnel.

"Is he crazy or is it just me?" Kitty asked following.

"No, he's crazy." Serpent said as Shock opened up a secret passageway that lead into a brightly lit hallway and started to walk down it.

"Welcome to the mall for mutants." Shock said opening yet another door revealing dozens upon dozens of mutants crowding the large hallways leading to various stores, foodcourts and theaters!

…………………

SUPER sorry for not updating sooner! The computer, and myself, were not satisfied with the outcome of it earlier so it was back to the drawing board. I've decided to not reply to each individual reviewer because I'm a bit lazy today, but I will say THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Expect the next chappie… sometime next week, I'm not sure when. REIVEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimber: I own Serpent, I own Lisa, I own the M Mall, I own Ramses... preety everything else that you recognise i do not own. but if you e-mail me and ask nicely, i might let you use some of my ideas... 

**Chapter 5:**

"Wow," was all Bobby could think of saying as he saw how many mutants there were.

"Seeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" yelled someone as the six walked out into the open.

Oh no, anyone but her! Frost groaned, flopping onto her bed of ice. Ouch… say nothing. Serpent tried not to laugh at the little voice and also as a short, long blond haired mutant came running through the crowd, knocking a few people over in the process, and tripping over the hem of her skirt to get to her.

"I thought you'd never get here! Hi, I'm Lisa or Reptile as a lot call me." She exclaimed, hugging the taller mutant and looking over the others with her curious green eyes. "Who are all you people, or should I say, mutants? Oh and also what are your mutations?"

"I'm Kitty and I can phase through any object. You can also call me Shadowcat."

"Hi, I'm Bobby and I can create ice. Iceman's the nickname."

"And I am Ramses, I can fly and control water. I don't have a nickname yet."

"This is Marie, or Rogue as she likes to be called. She can't touch unless you want her to get your memories, mutation for awhile and life." Serpent said as Rogue stayed quiet.

"That is super cool, I would rather have that then have what I have now." Lisa said, sticking her hands inside the pockets of her jean skirt and wincing for some odd reason.

"Why? What do you have now?" Rogue asked, wondering what could possibly be worse than her mutation. Lisa looked at her oddly.

"You can't tell… oh yeah! I keep forgetting I have this thing on." Lisa said, pointing to her watch. "Follow me to my little store and I shall show you my mutation that caused me to run away from my very rich family and swim all the way from Europe." Lisa stated dramatically as she skipped over to her store a few seconds away.

"How did she swim over the ocean?" Ramses asked Serpent as they all followed her, even Shock.

"She likes to exaggerate, she was living with her aunt when I found her and took her here to be safe. It was about four years ago." was the reply he got. Lisa walked into her own clothing store and motioned for the others to get inside.

"Come in, come in, I won't bite… okay so maybe I will but that's only if I feel threatened." Lisa stated.

"I think I should get back to my post, see all yeah later for the fighting matches." Shock said before walking away. Lisa watched as he did so.

"Hello? Earth to Lisa, why did you call me here?" Serpent asked waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Hmm? Oh right, she's in the back behind the locked door and please don't kill it again!" Lisa replied after Serpent as she started for the back of the large store.

"What's so special about these clothes here?" Kitty asked, picking up a pink belly top and examining it.

"I'll have Serpy tell you after. Now about my mutation…" Lisa replied. She pressed a button on her watch and the hologram that was on her quickly disappeared revealing her true self… which was green hair, longish, curved nails/claws, webbed fingers starting at her knuckles and golden coloured eyes. The biggest change though was that her skin was actually green scales and she had a scaly tail that was about six or seven feet long! It looked like Kurt's too. "My tail can also shift into almost any reptile's tail on the planet… including those that are extinct as of now, although I am having a bit of trouble doing so. My tongue, teeth, hands and feet do that too and I'm not sure but I think I may be able to shape shift into them too." Her voice changed a bit too, as if she were underwater. Like Mystique's voice sort of.

"I will never be able to thank you Miss Serpent! Here's your money and thank you again!" a young girl said before running out of the shop with a bandage on her forearm. Serpent followed her out and stopped at her friends with a new coloured streak added to her hair, yellow as she counted her money with a thick bandage around her left hand.

"Fun?" Lisa asked, walking over to the cash register and picking up a semi-small box and setting it on the counter.

"If you call trying to locate an invisible mutant who is scared of me then yes it was fun." Serpent replied curtly. "How has the machine been working now?"

"Ever since Dr. McCoy came by and gave the science geeks a few pointers it's been going great, no problems and no more of Him." Lisa replied, making a face at the thought of this Him person as she started to unpack the box.

"Dr. McCoy knows about this place?" Bobby asked, quite surprised.

"Of course, who else would have the technology that gave me this watch that provides me a hologram to cover my true self in public. I actually made a few adjustments to it myself but that's no matter." Lisa replied, swatting her tail away as it tried to help take clothes out. "No tail, bad. This is my job. Go bug someone or something else would you."

"I swear you are worse than me when it comes to talking to weird stuff." Serpent muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh and you're one to talk Miss I-have-seven-no now-eight-little-voices-inside-my-head. I only have my tail to talk to thank you very much… oh I have to close up shop now, the fights are about to start." Lisa said throwing the unpacked clothes into a red and black backpack before shoving it into Serpent's arms.

That was SO not nice! Elect shouted. Serpent, tell Lisa that I am going to beat her in the ring!

Now you needn't be so hasty Elect. Ty said, hopping into her little bubble with the others following pursuit.

"Lisa, Elect says that she's going to beat you in the ring." Serpent whispered to her scaly friend. Lisa smiled widely, revealing two long fangs, like those of a snake.

"Elect, you are going down." Lisa replied to the little voice as everyone walked towards the center of the mall. Lisa waved good-bye to them as she ran into a small change room while the others went into the arena.

"Welcome all old and new mutants! This is the highlight of the day for most of us, the fighting ring!" a middle aged man announced in the center of the ring as the seats filled in quickly. "I want no killing, no sucker punches or seriously injuring your opponent. First up today we have our returning champion, Black Widow!" Most of the crowd went wild with shouting as the black haired mutant stepped into the ring.

_Oh please, she only beats them because she pays the people to lose._ Lisa said in her mind, but Serpent picked it up of course.

"And the challenger, Reptile!" the announcer continued. Lisa walked out of the opposite side wearing green sweatpants and a dark blue T-shirt with her long green hair up in a bun. She also had her hologram on too, that was because she still wasn't comfortable with her unique appearance quite yet.

Hey! I wanted to fight the scaly freak! Just kidding about the freak part Serpent… Elect stated, shrinking back in her bubble.

Uh oh… Ty said suddenly.

"What's the matter now?" Serpent whispered, turning away from the others.

Get out of there now and I mean fast, because you're new little voice will be arriving shortly and it is really going to hurt. She finished, rolling over to the main computer and started to type madly on it.

"I – uh – need to go and get something from – uh – the food court… bye." Serpent stated, quickly creating a teleportal and teleporting to the hallway, leaving four confused friends behind. And not a moment to soon because she took not even a step before a searing pain shot through her head as her new mutation became a little voice.

Whatever you do, don't scream. Blaze instructed having recovered from her little breakdown the previous day. Serpent bit her bottom lip to follow that order and soon, it was over and a new voice entered her head.

Who are you? Hope asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. The new voice had bright yellow hair, yellow eyes and was wearing a knee length yellow shirt and a yellow tank top. Serpent held her head as she carefully stood up.

I am Serpent's new invisible mutation that she got a few minutes ago from my original owner. The voice replied quietly.

Welcome to the club for annoying little voices inside Serpy's head. Elect stated, shaking the new voice's hand.

"Serpent! What are you doing here?" Shock asked, walking up behind her. Serpent jumped and spun around with her claws out.

"For pity sake Shock! Don't' sneak up on me you idiot!" Serpent yelled, putting away her claws and holding her racing heart, trying to calm down. "I could have killed you!"

"Shock! We've got trouble!" another mutant yelled from inside the control room. Both mutants ran into the room quickly.

"What is it now?" he asked walking over to a young woman of about twenty five with short brown hair and a larger figure.

"I don't know how, but Magneto's found us!" she exclaimed, almost hysterically. "Something must have been wrong with the machine because not even Professor Xavier could have found us here!"

"What! How in the world did this happen? Shock I thought you said that he would never, ever find this place!" Serpent yelled turning to the taller youth in rage.

"This is not entirely my fault. We need to get everyone into the safe rooms, teleport there and do that, we'll try our best to stop him before he gets here." Shock stated, taking change of the scenario and jumping into a roily chair and rolling over to a loud speaker to announce the terrible news.

Let us all out and we can help because there are 1, 2, 3… 8 of us and only one of you. Frost stated, counting everyone. Serpent ran out of the room and created a portal… which unfortunately lead to the middle of the arena where Lisa and Black Widow were trying to beat each other.

"What in the –ouch- world are you doing – umf – here?" Lisa asked, between hits and lunges.

"Everyone stop and be quiet!" Serpent yelled at the top of her lungs. The arena grew silent as everyone stopped dead in their tracks. "Magneto somehow got word of this place and everyone needs to get to the safe rooms, get down here and go through a portal, that I will create, in an orderly fashion!" no one had to be told twice as they got down there by their own means of transport.

Let us out and we can help you! Elect screamed inside her head.

"I know I'll regret this later, sure just don't do anything stupid." Serpent put on a pair of dark sunglasses to hide her soon to be multi-coloured eyes and quickly let seven of her eight voices out. Her invisible one stayed behind this time because she was rather weak still from the transfer.

"Yo! Peoples! Right here is the portal!" Tele yelled, gesturing to the large portal forming on the wall. She was wearing a large dark blue robe that was quite snug on her. Truth was that none of the voices looked like Serpent save for Ty and Hope because they were her original voices. But the rest of the voices looked and most acted like their first owners.

"We'll stay behind and help with ya Serpent." Elect stated, letting purple coloured electricity flow about her slim body. Hope and Ty also walked over with pieces of cloth covering up the bottom half of their faces.

"We will never leave you my friend." Hope's wise voice rang out, while all of the mutants in the room, save for a few, ran through the portal into the safe rooms.

"Is everyone in there?" Shock asked, running down to the arena with a few other scientists behind him.

"Ya, you'd better get in there too. It's me he wants, and I can handle myself." Serpent replied, her arms tensing up.

"We ain't leavin' ya Serpent." Rogue stated.

"We aren't?" Kitty asked, looking a tad panicked.

"You didn't leave me in the dust at the camp Serpy, so I'm not leaving you." Lisa stated, running her snake tongue over her pointed teeth. Which, for some odd reason, didn't cause her to have a lisp as it should have.

"Everyone is in the safe rooms aside from us." Tele stated, walking over to the group.

"Great timing too," Serpent said.

"Why do you say that?" Ramses asked.

Serpent moved her sunglass-covered eyes towards him. "I can't move…"

………………………

Okay, not too many reviewers but that's all right. Thanks anyway! I'm updating now because I'm going away for a while to NC for vacation. Super sorry to leave you at this cliffie for, like, two weeks! Review! oh and, thanks for the muffin Maid of the Mer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hello Serpent, fancy meeting you here." Magneto stated as he and his small Brotherhood of mutants came walking over from the large door to the left. Serpent growled and tried to move, but seeing as she had metal going throughout her entire body she was stuck. Rogue reached up and touched the white stripes in her hair in the painful remembrance of a few years before.

"What do you want?" Lisa asked, crouching on the ground on all fours with her long green scaly tail twitching restlessly behind her.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you, Reptile, and you, Serpent, joined my Brotherhood for mutants." Magneto said, not releasing his metallic grip on Serpent.

"We, join you? Oh you make me laugh, why would someone like us join someone like you?" Elect asked, chuckling out loud.

"Elect, shut your trap or your going back inside." Serpent hissed.

"So that is a no then?" Mystique asked with her odd voice. Lisa cocked her head to one side in confusion at the sound of her voice, seeing as it was quite like her own without the watch, which she had turned off at the moment.

"You bet it is!" Serpent shouted, trying not to wince as Magneto slowly started to pull her apart.

"Put us back Serpy and lets show this Magnet what we can really do." Blaze whispered, knowing that Serpent's keen hearing would pick it up and also having recovered from wanting revenge.

"You'd better let me go Magneto," Serpent said in a low voice, as the voices slowly started to disappear from view and reappear inside Serpent's head. "Because you're goin' down."

Telepathic shield to hide all metals from the magnet's senses up! Ty shouted as she typed madly on her computer. Serpent could feel herself being released from Magneto's stronghold and lazily started walking around with her shield, it had turned all of her a darker colour, as if she had a shadow around her. Ty quickly expended it to go around the entire room, which then also looked like it had a shadow on it.

"What's happening?" John demanded, making himself known. Bobby glared at his ex-best friend and put an arm around Rogue. Magneto looked surprised and kept trying to get a hold of the metal inside Serpent and around the room.

"You did know that I was a telepath, right?" Serpent asked with a wicked glint in her steel gray eyes. Lisa smiled her infamous vampiric smile with her long, white fangs showing.

Let's show them my whip. I'm sure they'll really like it. Elect stated, unleashing her mutation into Serpent.

_Stand back guys, I don't want you to get hurt_. Serpent said inside her new friend's minds. Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and Ramses all backed away and watched Reptile slowly stand up and thrash her tail around, tapping her clawed and webbed hands on her scaly crossed arms.

"You guys are going down. Shoulda brought more mutants to back you up." Reptile stated in her semi-thick British accent.

"Shoulda, coulda, and I guess didn't eh?" Serpent replied for the opposing side.

"You should learn to speak when you're spoken to Serpent, or should I say… die Tochter von Teufel?" Magneto questioned, still in a bit of shock about not being able to sense the metal running through Serpent's entire body or in the room. Serpent looked at him in horror at her old nickname; it was what the hunters had called her for centuries. She saw Ramses look at her with wide eyes.

"Never EVER call me that again!" Serpent yelled, her eyes turning purple quickly, electricity cackling wildly as it ran through her hair. Controlling it to take the form of a whip, she thrashed it at the three members of the Brotherhood.

"Don't hog the spotlight Serpy!" Reptile called before turning to the blue mutant before her.

"You know, we aren't so different." Mystique stated, circling the green scaled mutant. Reptile looked at her with saddened hazel eyes.

"I know, but the thing is… I am good and you're evil. I have a tail, you don't. I have fangs and claws, you don't. We're actually really different if you think about it." Reptile replied, crouching onto the ground again. She then smirked and let out a very scary roar of a crocodile before lunging at Mystique with her sharp claws extended. While the two coloured mutants were going at it, Serpent was doing her best to try and get Magneto and John to go away with her whip of electricity.

I can make a teleportal on the wall behind them, all you have to do is pick a destination and then make them to into it. Tele stated, wildly attacking the keyboard in her little bubble.

_Lisa, make her go into the portal that Tele is going to create on the wall over there._ Serpent sent the message to her green scaled friend, who nodded in response as best she could while receiving and throwing punches.

"Hold still!" Lisa cried out in exasperation as the very flexible blue mutant dodged almost every hit that Lisa tried to throw. Ramses, Rogue, Kitty and Ramses watched helplessly from the sidelines as they watched everything play out before them. Serpent clapped her hands together and pointed her right hand to the wall behind John and Magneto before creating a large explosion of electricity in front of them, sending both mutants through it. Lisa's tail somehow managed to get Mystique in there too.

"Two pointer!" Lisa exclaimed, giving her long tail a high five on the spade part.

"Well, that was very eventful now wasn't it?" Kitty asked, walking towards the two panting mutants.

"Very, you alright Reptile?" Serpent retorted, looking over to her friend, who was crouching on the ground yet again.

"Of course, I just really need to work on controlling this thing." Lisa replied, jerking her head towards her restless tail. As a response, her tail smacked its owner in the head. Lisa whirled her head around and began to chase her tail on all fours like a dog. "Oh when I get my hands on you…"

"Is she alright?" Rogue asked, looking at the unique mutant that was now cussing her tail out while still trying to catch it.

"Perfectly fine, no better than myself really, 'cept I don't chase my tail around." Serpent replied, walking over to the opposite wall and opening up another teleportal to let all of the other mutants out of the safe rooms.

"Wow, you didn't kill anything Serpent. This has to be a new record," Shock stated as he looked around the large dome-like room.

"Ha, ha, very funny. We should get going, I'm going to another school now and leaving you as manager Shock." Serpent stated, trying not to laugh as Lisa finally caught her tail and was now wrestling with it and loosing very badly.

"Really? Me?" Shock asked, in disbelief. Serpent nodded and smiled as Shock ran over to the other science people to brag probably.

"I'll be back once in awhile to check up on things, but we should get going right now." Serpent called after him before walking over to her other friends. Lisa called uncle because her tail had her in a headlock and she had no idea how to get out of it.

"So, you're really leaving the mall?" Lisa asked, looking down at her bare, scaly feet. Her tail "looked" down at the floor too.

Lisa should come; she's only fifteen-almost-sixteen and she still needs you. Ani stated, spinning around in her chair.

"Lisa, Ani says that you should come to the school with us." Serpent said for her little voice, receiving odd looks from the other students there.

"I don't have any extra money though." Lisa muttered in her unique voice.

"You don't have to pay," Kitty said, "you just need… well… nothing really."

Lisa looked up from the floor and grinned. "Count me in then." She stated. "Shock! Get someone to replace me in my store! I'm leaving too!"

Shock nodded in response but didn't say anything.

"Lets go get your stuff then we can leave." Rogue said. Lisa nodded and got up from her spot on the floor with Bobby's help.

"Hey Serpent, can I ask you a question?" Kitty asked as the small group walked towards the main floor so Lisa could get all of her stuff.

"Ya, of course." Serpent replied, watching Lisa try and open up her shop with her tail getting in the way.

"What does 'die Tochter von Teufel' mean?" asked Kitty. Serpent stopped laughing at Lisa and glared at the phaser.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just a little nickname I received awhile ago." She replied; fed up with Lisa and her tail fighting over the keys so she stuck one of her claws into the keyhole and forced it open.

"I could have done that too you know." Lisa stated, walking into her store and starting to pick up a few of her favourite items of clothing and shoving them into a green backpack.

"Do you always do that, just go and pick up random clothes and keep them?" Bobby asked. Lisa smiled and grabbed a few special watches, necklaces, bracelets and rings from a display case.

"Yup, it's mine until I step out of the shop again so might as well take whatever I can. Oh and Serpy, your special clothes are over there with a new set of leather gloves too. I tested them out myself, nothing will cut through them 'cept admantium." Lisa pointed a black claw over to a side of the room that was away from everything else. Serpent smiled and jogged over to the small box of new clothes, quickly putting on the black leather gloves with half fingers or as Lisa called them, thieves' gloves.

"You sell gloves?" Rogue asked, looking around the store in interest.

"Actually, I make nearly everything in this store. Not everything mind you, but most of my clothes and Serpent's special clothes." Lisa replied, grabbing a few bolts of fabric from the back room and shoving them into a large bag. Ramses was about to ask how they were special, but Serpent read his mind beforehand.

"This is how Ramses," she said. Serpent took one of her new T-shirts and extended her right claws, tearing a long gash in the piece of clothing. The others watched in amazement as the fabric began to repair itself.

"Now that is cool." Kitty stated, looking through some of the other articles of clothing. "How does it do that?"

"A mixture of chemicals and fabric of course. I invented it, there are a lot of things I can do with chemicals around. Well, I'm ready. Serpent, carry this and I'll carry this and yours." Lisa commanded. Serpent picked up the overstuffed duffel bag as it only weighed as much as a normal backpack and handed her own bag over to the reptilian.

"Let's get going, teleportal back to the mansion." Serpent said, taking off her gloves and clapping her palms together before pointing her right one towards the back wall. Everyone quickly walked through it before anyone else came by the store, but not before Rogue grabbed a pair of long brown leather gloves that Lisa said she could have.

**At the mansion…**

"Now that was cool." Lisa said, turning on her hologram but leaving her long tail out in the open. "I love going through the teleportals." They had reappeared in a hallway near Xavier's office.

"Okay, Ramses and I are going to watch TV so… see ya later." Bobby stated, before walking down the hall with "fairy boy" following him. Kitty rolled her eyes and knocked on the office door.

"Come in," was the reply from inside. Lisa took a deep breath and handed Serpent's bag to her tail before following Kitty and Rogue through the open door with Serpent coming up in the rear.

"Hey Professor! This is Lisa." Kitty swung her arm towards the now brown haired mutant as she stood quietly near the door.

"Hello Lisa," Xavier said with a warm smile on his face.

"Hi," Lisa said shyly.

"Kitty, why don't you and Rogue go and see if Dr. McCoy needs any help." The professor said. Rogue and Kitty looked a bit annoyed, but did as they were told and left.

"Dr. McCoy's here?" Lisa asked, looking up from her bare feet.

"Yes he is and you can go see him in just a few moments. Will you two girls please take a seat?" Serpent and Lisa set down their bags and sat down in the chairs that were placed before the desk.

"First off let me introduce myself. I am Charles Xavier and I run this place with the help of other mutants. My mutation is telepathy."

"I am more than pleased to meet you Mr. Xavier, I've always wanted to finish up my education but ever since my mutation… well, it's been really hard."

"What is your mutation Lisa?" Lisa glanced over at Serpent for the okay signal, which she received. She took a deep breath and pressed the off button on her watch, revealing her green hair, golden eyes, fangs, claws, webbed fingers and toes, and of course her green scales. Her tail twitched, clearly annoyed by the lack of attention.

"I have all this plus I think I can shift my tail, teeth, tongue and voice into that of any type of reptile's… I'm not really sure, I have never tried with success…" Lisa got interrupted by her tail poking her in the shoulder. "And I don't really have any control over my tail. It kinda has a mind of it's own."

"Do you have any control over everything else?" Xavier asked.

"Of course, it's just this thing…" Lisa replied, jerking her thumb as best she could towards her tail as the spade part of it started looking over the things on the desk. "It's a seven foot long menace to society." Her tail looked sheepish and cuddled up to her scaled cheek.

"Although it likes to suck up to her sometimes." Serpent said, trying not to laugh.

"Well Lisa, I think I have enough information. You can share a room with…" Xavier was about to finish when Lisa interrupted.

"Excuse me sir, but may I share a room with Serpent? She has nightmares sometimes and her claws go wild and since my scales are really hard and won't hurt me as much…" Lisa looked guilty for intervening. Xavier smiled at her.

"Of course you can," he said. Lisa smiled, showing off her long fangs.

"Just send a map to Serpent's mind and if you need any more information about me just read my mind, I'm used to it." Lisa said, putting the hologram back up and picking up the two backpacks. Xavier did as Lisa suggested and the two girls were off.

"Kiya!" Lisa squeaked, picking up the unsuspecting Lynx as she passed by to try and get to her master.

_Serpent! Why did you bring her here?_ Kiya meowed in protest and tried to wriggle out of Lisa's grasp.

"Because she really needs to learn how to control her mutation." Serpent replied to her pet. "Would you rather me bring out Elect?"

_On second thought, I missed Lisa so much!_ Kiya stated, as she stopped struggling.

"Lets hurry and find the room because I want to see Dr. McCoy." Lisa said, waiting at a doorway as Serpent grabbed her things from her old room.

"Why, you're not thinking about doing more experiments are you?" Lisa gave her a wicked grin.

"You bet you bottom dollar on it. If there's one thing in the world I'm good at, it's Science and Math… wait a second that's who things."

Oh ya, she's real good at math. Frost said, rolling on the floor laughing. Ani looked up from her game of Monopoly that she was playing with Ty and Elect and raised an eyebrow at the ice voice.

Is she going to be all right? Ani asked, moving her playing piece around the board.

"I think so," Serpent said as she, Lisa and Kiya walked down the hallway a bit to their new room.

"Quaint little thing eh Serpent?" Lisa asked, walking into a medium sized room with two beds and a small beanbag bed for Kiya.

"So, you two get your own room together? Don't you like us Serpent?" Kitty asked, fake tears welling up in her brown eyes as she and Rogue walked through their open door.

"No, I like you guys and all, it's for another reason." Serpent replied, taking off her gloves and inspecting the cut on her right hand carefully.

"Well, I don't know about you people, but I want to see the school, get something that's not fast-food to eat, then have a shower and sleep in a real bed." Lisa stated, making everyone laugh.

Things were really looking up for Lisa; no one had ever really been comfortable around her ever since her mutation, even other mutants! Maybe she finally found a place where she could fit in without having people tease her… or maybe not.

…………………………..

Thank you to my few reviewers, you have been very supportive. I don't have time to respond to you individually because I want to get this chappie up! One small point that I would like to make though is that this is not a crossover with "The Day After Tomorrow" anymore because it would have to happen really soon and I want to develop the characters more and stuff like that. Sorry if I disappointed you. I don't have chapter 7 finished yet, so you may have to wait a bit, but please review this chappie, and I shall try to update as soon as I can. REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Serpent tossed and turned in her bed as nightmares of her past plagued her mind. Lisa's tail looked over at Serpent's tossing form and pocked her cautiously. Serpent's eyes opened quickly and she bolted upright fast with her claws extended.

"Serpy? Serpent are you alright?" Lisa asked as her tail jerked back and hid behind her. Serpent retracted her claws and tried to calm her racing heart.

"I had a dream, I was back in Germany and there was fire all around me… they were trying to burn me at the stake again." Tears fell down Serpent's face as all the strength and toughness that the voices gave her was demolished and her old, weak and scared seal was in it's place. Lisa started to panic, knowing that Blaze would probably try and use Serpent's weakened self to try and take over again, that voice really wanted out.

"Serpy it's alright. I'm here for you, you're like my really older sister." Lisa walked over to Serpent and hugged her best friend. "You're strong, don't let Blaze take over. You were the only one who didn't care about my scales or tail and took me in when I had no other place to go. You're like the mother I never had, you're my mum"

"It's alright, Blaze isn't going to get me this time Lisa." Serpent smiled and hugged her friend back and Kiya even came over too and joined in on the group hug. "We should get up anyway, it's almost six and we start school today."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I keep thinking I'm back at the mall still, oh do you think that Dr. McCoy would let me use his lab for experiments?" Lisa asked, getting a pillow thrown at her head.

"Oh come on, get dressed and – no that doesn't mean using the watch as a cover for your scales. I thought you liked them."

"I do, it's just that, well, other people aren't that comfortable around me with them. I will keep my tail out though." Serpent sighed and let her tail push the covers back as she got out of bed.

_Shouldn't Lisa be comfortable around others in her own self?_ Kiya asked, looking at her master confused.

"Yeah, she should Kiya. But it's her own choice, not ours." Serpent replied, stretching her cramped muscles. "I call the shower first!"

Lisa pouted as Serpent ran into their bathroom, they lucked out and got one of the special rooms with its own shower and other things that normal rooms don't.

"Fine, I'll have one after you your highness." Lisa grumbled as she started to unpack her bolts of material and stuff, letting her tail put it away neatly in drawers. "This is going to be a long day."

She didn't know how long…

Lisa's schedule went like this:

Per. 1: Grade twelve science (Dr. McCoy moved her up to the highest level) with Dr.

McCoy

2: Grade eleven math (she was quite good at that too) with Scott

3: Lunch, everyone had it then

4: History with Ororo

5: Danger Room with Logan

Serpent's went like this:

Per 1: Grade twelve science (she was telling everyone that she was 17 almost 18) with

Dr. McCoy

2: Danger Room with Logan

3: Lunch

4: History with Ororo

5: Grade twelve math with Scott

Period 1… 

"Lisa, Serpent! What a pleasure to have you both in my class, take whichever seat you feel like." Dr. McCoy stated as the two mutants arrived at class that morning. "I see you've tuned up your watch again Lisa."

"I just want people to accept me for now, I'll tell them later." Lisa defended herself, taking a seat near the middle of the class next to Serpent. Lisa had on a long and loose jeans skirt because tight clothing felt really uncomfortable against her scales, and a loose green T-shirt with her tail sticking out of her skirt where her tail bone should have ended. Serpent was content with a pair of baggy black jeans, a multi-coloured T-shirt under a black hoodie with the hood up (no one had seen her hair yet with an exception of a few people) and her black leather 'thieves gloves'.

"Hey, y'all take this class too?" Rogue asked, sitting down on the left of Lisa, who was on the left of Serpent.

"Yup, I can't wait! What're we learning about this term?" Lisa asked excitedly.

"Chemicals and stuff like that." Rogue replied, looking at Lisa odd. The reptilian's still golden eyes grew large with happiness.

"Good morning class." Dr. McCoy said, earning a few murmurs in response. "I would like to start odd by introducing three new students, one of which is not here at the moment. Lisa Mackenzie and Serpent…"

"Schlange, my last name is Schlange, Dr. McCoy." Serpent interrupted, knowing that he had no clue what her last name was.

"Thank you Serpent, you and Lisa can just take it easy for the next two days because the rest of you have projects to present." Groans were heard all throughout the classroom.

Twenty minutes and about five presentations later, Rogue nudged Serpent in the side, mostly because she hadn't clapped for all the presentations.

"Clap for them, they'll feel bad otherwise." Serpent snorted, but began to clap, gloved palm on gloved palm, as the last presentation ended.

Uh-oh, not good… Tele stated, a bit too late though. Somehow, seeing as Serpent's teleportation mutation works by clapping her hands, the clap had triggered the portal and since her gloves were very strong and wouldn't let anything through them… the portal bounced back and Serpent disappeared!

"This can't be good." Lisa said, rubbing her temples. Her tail nodded too, making Lisa shoot a deadly look at it and it dropped down behind her again.

Serpent ended up at the front of the class, looking at Dr. McCoy with wide eyes.

"Please take your seat again, Serpent. And don't clap with those gloves on again either." He said, looking at her straight in the eye. Serpent scanned through his mind and realized that he still wanted to study her mutations. She nodded and sat down at her desk and didn't say anything to anyone for the rest of the class.

"What the heck was that about?" Rogue asked as she, Lisa and Serpent walked out of the classroom.

"I think it has something with those chemicals I used on your gloves, they must have caused your teleportal mutation to bounce back and consume you… fascinating." Lisa replied for her friend. She began chewing on the end of her pencil, causing Serpent to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Lisa only ever chewed on the end of her pen or pencil when she was nervous or thinking about another experiment and in this case, it was probably the latter.

"I'll catch ya guys at lunch, I've got Danger Room now." Serpent said, shaking her head at her reptilian friend as she headed down the hall with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

Period Two… 

Second period wasn't too interesting for Lisa, just numbers and equations… nothing really fascinating to write down, Serpent on the other hand had an interesting class of scrimmage with the rest of her class. Turned out that Rogue was in that class too.

"Okay, today I just want you to divide into two teams and go wild with your powers, just don't kill each other, alright?" Logan instructed, earning a few 'sures' and 'yes sirs' here and there.

CAN YOU PLEASE LET US JOIN IN? Elect shouted at the top of her lungs, causing Serpent to flinch a bit.

"Hey Logan, can I talk to ya a sec?" Serpent asked as everyone else argued about whom would be on which team.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, stopping himself from bombarding her with questions. Serpent laughed.

"I'll answer your questions, after last period, if you let a few of my friends join in on the scrimmage." Logan looked at her sternly with hazel eyes into her steely gray eyes.

"Deal," he shook her hand and the door to the room opened.

"Who are they?" Bobby asked his friend, Peter (better known as Colossus), who shook his head and watched as four girls entered the room.

There was Tele, with bellbottom blue jeans and a tight dark blue T-shirt and blue running shoes with her dark blue hair up in its usual braid-bun. Dark blue nail polish, eyeshadow and mascara were her choices of make-up for that day.

Then there was Frost, in a knee length, light blue dress with icy blue leggings and pale blue sneakers, her icy hair was up in a French braid too. Her make-up was composed of icy blue eyeshadow, mascara and nail polish… she wasn't as crazy as Elect.

Elect made her grand entrance next, she wore tight, bright purple jean shorts that fit her small frame perfectly and the darker purple halter top with little bolts of embroidered lightning and purple sandals with straps that went up to her knees, her hair was spiked up with electricity (again) too. Her make-up consisted of purple mascara, eyeshadow, lip gloss and nail polish… the girl was obsessed.

Last, but certainly not least, was Blaze, she was wearing loose red jeans that went over her knee high red boots, a quarter length, tight red sweater and red silk gloves that went up a bit past her elbows. Her long hair was done up in a high ponytail, then a braid, then a bun with a fake red rose pin holding it in place (every piece of clothing was fire resistant because Blaze still didn't have any control over her body temperature with her fire mutation). She had blood red lipstick on as her only make-up because it was the only fire resistant thing that Lisa had invented at the moment.

"Everyone, this is Tele, Frost, Elect and Blaze, they're friends from – er – where I used to live. Their mutations are teleportation, ice, electricity and fire." Serpent said, motioning to her little voices. Hope and Ty had stayed back because they looked too much like Serpent and it would make people suspicious. Visi had stayed behind because she wasn't a skilled fighter and Ani had because she didn't have a useful mutation to play with.

Ty had put up a second telepathic shield around Serpent to hide her multi-coloured hair and eyes, to make them seem black and gray again. The first shield was to hide all of her scars on her body, they were wherever her claws or spikes were, and were very visible against her tanned skin. She also had one long scar from her 13th birthday that her father had given her, it went from her right temple, across her eye and all the way down to her jaw line and was very contrasting with her skin.

"Peter and Carol are going to be captains and choose the teams." Logan announced, choosing two people at random. Serpent looked at Carol oddly, she was the one who was glaring at her and Lisa during science.

Soon the teams were chosen and they looked like this:

Peter's

Bobby

Rogue

Serpent

Elect

Frost

&

Carol's

Ramses

Kitty

Blaze

Tele

Syrin

It was a small class, but it would work.

"Okay, just don't kill each other and I'll be happy." Logan said, going into the simulation control center and watching the events play out in front of him.

"You guys are going down." Tele said with a smirk, cracking her knuckles. Elect, who had been jumping up and down before, stopped and stuck her tongue out at her fellow voice.

"Nu-uh. We're gonna win!" she stated.

"Don't use a high voltage of electricity, Elect." Serpent muttered. Elect sighed and blew a stay piece of hair out of the way.

"Fine, I'll use half a bolt, just enough to shock them but not enough to kill them." She replied, getting into fighting stance with electricity running through her entire body. Blaze smiled for the first time in… well… a long time because she didn't get picked last.

"Guys! Another thing is that when you get knocked to the floor, you're out. Last team with someone standing wins. Go!" Bobby yelled. It was quite amusing to watch, twelve mutants try and beat each other with their powers. Rogue was against Blaze, Bobby against Syrin, Frost against Tele, Elect against Kitty, Peter against Carol and Serpent against Ramses.

Let's show fairy boy what we're really made of, not including the four lucky ones. Ani stated, her green eyes sparkling wildly. Serpent smirked as she and Ramses circled each other.

"There is no way you can beat me, Serpent." Ramses stated.

"Oh really, let's find out." Serpent lunged at him and tried to knock him down with a kick in his chest, but he moved out of the way and hit her foot away, nearly causing her to land on the floor, but she managed to save herself. Ramses laughed and flew up into the air, beckoning her to follow him. Serpent growled in frustration and unleashed her wings of metal, flying up there too. Ramses smiled as Serpent got closer to him, when she got close enough he controlled water to consume her, knocking her into the wall.

Cheater! Visi yelled, jumping into her own bubble and getting ready to unleash her mutation into Serpent.

_Frost, freeze the water or I will end up drowning in mid-air._ Frost looked up at Serpent as she said that inside her mind. It was a good thing that Serpent had worn the new clothes Lisa made for her, the ones that would turn invisible as she did.

"What the –" Ramses started to say as his water was frozen in the middle of the air. Frost gave him a smug look and went back to try and beat Tele. Serpent turned invisible and flew around behind Ramses.

"When did she get that?" Rogue asked, more herself than to anyone else before continuing to fight Blaze.

Serpent became visible just in time to grab onto Ramses's wings and begin to force him down the ground again.

"When the heck are you doing?" Ramses demanded, trying to get Serpent's hands off his wings.

"Winning…" Serpent started to reply when a stream of water hit her and sent her flying to the wall, which she stuck to thanks to the spikes on her back.

"You got everything under control Ramses?" Carol asked, pushing Peter back in his metallic form with her super strength. The Brit nodded and flew over to where Serpent was trying to make her spikes go back in.

"I hate these things!" Serpent yelled, finally getting them unstuck and grabbing onto the wall with the claw part of her wings when yet another stream of water hit her and she went flying down to the ground.

"We win!" Blaze exclaimed, knocking Rogue to the floor. Everyone on Peter's team was on the floor, even Peter. She gave Tele a high-five and started laughing, something she hadn't done in a really long time either. "This was so… much… Serpent? Are you alright?"

Serpent didn't answer, she lay face down on the ground near the wall, not moving. Her wings were still unleashed and all four voices quickly ran over as her telepathic shields stopped, revealing her multi-coloured hair and the scars that ran all over her body... or at least it would if she hadn't worn her gloves, long pants and a sweater with a hood.

"I'm alright, really, I am. Stop fretting Frost." Serpent said, pushing herself up off the ground and glaring at her voice as she tried to help her. Frost backed away.

"You're bleeding," Rogue stated. Serpent looked down at her right hand where blood was seeping through the palm of her gloved hand, it was on the floor too.

"Go downstairs to the medical wing, Dr. McCoy shouldn't have any classes right now." Logan said, glaring at Ramses for doing that to her in the first place. Truth was, though, Ramses looked crestfallen that Serpent was all right.

"You guys go with her, I'm gonna stay back here, K?" Blaze asked, looking pleadingly into Serpent's eyes (which were still multi, though no one could see). She nodded and smiled painfully at her.

"So… why do you have to wear all the clothing?" Rogue asked, making small talk as Logan left the room for a few minutes to make sure that Serpent was all right and the three voices followed them out. Blaze shifted her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"I don't have control over my mutation very well. My body temperature is so high that anything that comes in contact with my skin will probably burst into flames right away, this outfit here has chemicals that counteracts it. It's really hard not to touch someone or something with your bare hands, I really miss doing that." Blaze replied, looking at Rogue with tears in her red eyes. Rogue smiled weakly.

"I know how you feel, I can't touch anyone without putting them in a coma usually."

"Well, at least you didn't find out about your mutation by burning an entire school down and killing nearly everyone inside of it… it's not a pleasant memory in my mind. And at least you can touch plants and water and peoples clothes without burning them, I'm hoping here that I soon won't either. Serpent's hoping to learn how to swim while she's here too, she can't right now and is really quite afraid of it, her father tried to drown her when he found out that she was a mutant." Blaze and Rogue continued to talk about… well… everything. Becoming friends fast.

Ramses looked over at the two untouchables with an evil smirk on his face… he had more to him that met the eye, that's for sure…

……………………

Okay… first off, I know that Colossus' real name isn't spelt like Peter, but it was just easier to read and for me to spell.

Charon315: (bows with a flourish) thank you ever so much. Here's chappie seven! 

...: Thanks, here it is!

Maid of the Mer: Muffins! Lol. Here ya are!

Okay guys, I'm just warning you that I do have chapter 8 done and ready to be posted… next week of course, but the things is. I usually send files home to my e-mail address from school from a floppy because my computer doesn't take floppies and I write everything on my laptop. So don't be too disappointed that I won't be updating every week, I will do my best to get them to y'all though! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As Serpent got into the elevator, she put away Frost, Tele and Elect, much to the disappointment of Elect of course.

I don't wanna go away; I like it out in the real world! She complained, flopping down onto a nearby couch and falling off.

"I'm sorry, but it gets hard to keep all four of you guys out for a long time, I'm only keeping Blaze out because she looked like she was having a fun time talking to Rogue." Serpent replied to the annoying little voice as she stepped out of the elevator in the medical wing.

"Hello Serpent, what happened to you?" Dr. McCoy asked, handing a glass of water and a pill to a boy whom was sitting on a chair.

"I took another mutation yesterday and cut my hand, I guess when I hit the floor in the Danger Room it broke the scab." Serpent replied as if it were nothing. Dr. McCoy gave her a stern look.

"What's your new mutation?" he asked.

"Invisibility, her voice isn't as strong yet though and I have to wear special clothing that Lisa invented with chemicals that allow themselves to become invisible when I do." He nodded and looked up at the clock.

"I'm so sorry Serpent, I have to go grab something right now. Just sit down and put a cloth on it." He said before leaving the room in a hurry.

"Hi, my name's Ricky, but you can call me Mediator. I'm twelve." The boy said, holding out his left hand. Serpent took it and shook it slightly before grabbing a cloth, taking off her right glove she placed it on her wound.

"I'm Serpent, why do they call you Mediator?"

"I see dead people," Ricky whispered, laughing at his own joke. Serpent looked confused, seeing as she had never heard of that quote. Ricky looked annoyed now. "Never mind, I can see ghosts, spirits and, well, dead people in general. That's why I'm here right now, I can't control it so I see them all the time and it really hurts my head to see them. What about you, what're your mutations?"

Make him shut UP would ya! Frost shouted, she had been trying to sleep and with him jabbering she couldn't.

"I have nine mutations." She replied, ignoring Frost's statement. Ricky looked at her with wide eyes.

"Nine? Show me one." Serpent realized that her telepathic shield was still up for her appearance so she took that down first, revealing her multi-coloured hair and still red eyes.

"They represent each mutation I have or gained."

"But you still haven't showed me one yet." Serpent smiled at the boy's enthusiasm and unleashed her left hands' claws, laughing at his reaction as he jumped slightly.

"I got these awhile ago,"

"They're like Logan's, do you know him?" Serpent never got to reply to them because Dr. McCoy came in.

"You can go back to class now, Ricky. Just come back here every morning for your pill and don't forget." He said. Ricky nodded and jumped up.

"Nice talking to ya Serpent. Bye." He waved to her as he walked out the door and back to class.

"I hope he didn't bother you too much. He doesn't have very many friends here yet."

"No, it was nice talking to him. He's a very sweet kid." Serpent said, putting her claws back.

Sweet in an annoying-keeping-little-voices-up kind of way, yes. Frost stated, shoving her head under her pillow. Serpent laughed out loud, but stopped when she saw that Dr. McCoy was looking at her strangely.

"Well, let's see that hand." He said. Serpent held out her hand to him and tried not to wince as he took off the cloth.

"Why do you always have to cut your hand whenever you're taking mutations?"

"Because the palms of my hands are the only parts on my entire body that won't heal itself, making it easier for me."

"Where's Blaze?" he asked, startling Serpent with his question.

"How the heck did you know she's not in my head?" she asked, still in shock. He looked her straight in the eye and said, "You're eyes are red."

Serpent blushed at her stupidity.

"I'm going to have to put stitches in." she nodded and turned her head away as he began to stitch up her busted hand.

Lunch Room… 

Lisa took a slice of pizza from the buffet thing and looked around for Serpent, but was waved over by Rogue.

"Where's Serpent?" Lisa asked as she sat down next to Rogue, not noticing Blaze on the other side of Rogue.

"She got hurt during scrimmage and went to the medical wing." Blaze replied. Lisa looked over to her left and saw Blaze; she nearly dropped her glass on the table and stared at her with an open mouth.

"W-what are you doing here?" she managed to squeak out. Blaze giggled.

"Don't worry, Serpent knows about this. She let Me." Lisa nodded and took a bit of her pizza, she was craving meat right now but didn't want to be rude and ask.

"Who's that?" Blaze asked, taking a bite of salad and pointing over to the far corner to where Ricky sat, picking at his food.

"That's Ricky, he's twelve and been here for about two weeks." Rogue replied, looking over at Bobby with a sadness in her eyes as he sat with Ramses and a few other people. Lisa caught onto that.

"What happened between you and Ice cube?" she asked.

"We got into a fight last night, I'm not sure what over, but we broke up." Rogue replied, pretending to be interested in her salad.

"He's a jerk either way." Kitty said, walking over with Serpent following. "You deserve much better if he doesn't want someone like you, Rogue."

"We should get ready for class, it starts in a bit." Rogue said, getting off the topic of her ex. Serpent grabbed the slice of pizza that Ramses was just about to and he grabbed her arm.

"Back off bub, you only bet me because you cheated." Serpent said in s dangerously low voice. "I could have killed you if I wanted to, but I didn't. So leave me be." She shook his hand off her and followed her friend out the door, until she stopped and turned around, walking to the back of the room where Ricky sat.

"Hiya Serpent," he said cheerfully. Serpent had to smile.

"Hello, what class do you have next?"

"Art and boring stuff like that. But I can draw, Jean helps me sometimes too." Serpent raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Jean?" she asked. Ricky was about to reply when the first bell rang.

"I'll tell you later, see ya after class!" he picked up his books and ran out of the room. Serpent shook her head and smiled.

History with Ororo wasn't the most interesting that day; they were just learning about World War II because it was with all grades. That went by quickly, without incident… but period five wasn't uneventful for Lisa, Serpent no, Lisa yes.

"You must be the new kid, I'm Logan." He said as Lisa entered the dome-like room, with the same T-shirt on as before, but she now had on loose green sweat pants and no socks or shoes. Lisa smiled; she still had her hologram up so it didn't show her fangs… yet.

"What are we doing today, Logan?" one of the other students asked.

"You guys actually have this period off, I want to test Lisa by herself. Everyone, go do something." everyone was gone in a flash.

"Logan, before you start, let me warn you that this isn't my true form. I have a hologram on me that this watch creates." Lisa said, pointing to her watch. He nodded.

"I just want you to destroy the things that come at you, alright?" Lisa took a deep breath and nodded. Logan walked into the control room and set up the simulation for level two. Lisa sat down on the simulated grass and crossed her legs, meditating. Her tail twitched restlessly behind her as she used her enhanced senses to listen for the approaching creatures.

A twig snapped to her left and her eyes snapped open. She shut off her watch and slowly stood up, walking silently over to a nearby jungle tree, she used her claws to climb up it without any problems. She crouched in the shadows of the tree and waited for the creature to come out of the bushes. As it's head came into view, Lisa bared her fangs and got ready to pounce on her prey.

Logan watched the green scaled mutant with amazement as she jumped from the tree and killed the first thing with her sharp claws, the others burst through the trees and attacked her too. Everything was going well until Lisa fell to the ground and was held under the paw of one of the things. Her tail ripped it off and threw it against a nearby tree. Logan shut off the simulation and walked over to the reptilian.

"And you said that was only level 2! I'm gonna be dead by the time I reach level 10!" Lisa exclaimed, wiping the beads of sweat that formed on her brow.

"You did alright kid, class is going to end soon so you can go now." Logan said. "Your scales suit you, you shouldn't hide them from others you know."

Lisa looked at him oddly; he sounded like her 'mother' (a.k.a. Serpent). "You sound like Serpent… oh wait, you two are related. She told me in History to tell you to meet her in the kitchen because it's going to be the only quiet place in all the school."

Logan nodded to her his thanks as she put up her hologram again and ran out the door as the bell rang.

Serpent was sitting with her legs crossed, eyes closed and arms at her sides on one of the tables when Logan walked in.

"Take a seat, Logan. I'm just picking out what memories I should let you see of our long past history." Serpent said, not moving any other muscle in the process. Logan walked over to Serpent and seat down in a chair in front of her. Serpent opened her gray eyes and looked sadly at her older brother.

"First off I'm going to tell you what I've been doing for the last forty years. I went to Sudbury in… I think it was early 1965, anyway. I stopped the police from killing a small group of about six or seven mutants and took them into hiding in an abandoned pipe, a very large one. Then an idea came to me, why not build a mall for mutants so they don't have to be afraid of humans killing them. So that's what I did, and for the next ten years I worked on making it bigger and more modern, with the help of all the mutants that I helped. Then I got captured by Stryker, he gave me all my spikes, but not my claws and wings, just like you."

"You had them before?" Serpent nodded and brushed a bit of her hair out of her eyes. "But, how?"

"Bone, that was another part of my mutation before the metal was put around them. My claws in my hands used to be bone as did my tail and wings too. When I came back, I finished up my mall within the next year and one of my friend's father, Shock's father who was only about fifteen at that time, invented a thing that could keep even the most powerful telepath's mind out of the minds of mutants in the mall. And that's about it. Oh, and, I saved Lisa about three years when she was twelve and only her claws and fangs had shown up for her mutation, her scales came in the year after. I gave her a store all to herself and the access to chemicals so she could make special clothing for special mutants, like myself."

"Wow, you've done a lot with your life." Logan said, quite sarcastically too. Serpent glared at him.

"Are you ready to see a few things of the past?" she asked him.

"I've always been ready, what year are we talking about and how old are we?" he asked.

"I'm talking anywhere between 1505 to 1520 in Germany. You're five hundred and five and I'll be five hundred on June 8th." Logan looked at her in disbelief. "I'll translate the memories into English because I don't feel like explaining it afterwards. Don't interrupt me and here we go…"

Serpent leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of Logan's head, a few inches away. He could feel her poking around in his mind before the following memory filled his vision:

Logan was running through a field of long grass, looking back every so often until he came to the peak of a hill that looked over all the land his family owned.

"Took you long enough to get here. Mama is going to be mad." Logan turned around to see a very young Serpent (not called by that name though). She was wearing a long gray cotton dress with a white pinafore over it, her waist length hair was tied back in a tight bun, she had bare feet and her hazel eyes were glazed over as she held a walking stick. "Papa is coming home too, help me walk home."

End memory… 

Logan felt Serpent quickly go out of his mind and she buried her head in her hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Serpent looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice cracking a bit. "I just hate seeing myself like that. I was blind when I was younger, until my healing mutation kicked in and healed my eyes and they turned gray because of my two mutations. Mama and papa threw me out and were killed later that day along with the rest of our family because the villagers burned the house down… my first day of sight was my worst. Do you want me to show you a very… well… do you want to see another one?" Logan nodded and felt her poking around again…

An older Serpent was tied to a post in the middle of the town, people screaming "witch!" at her. She looked no older than fourteen did.

"Where are you brother? Why did you leave me?" She cried out to the sky as the villagers began to light the tinder under her feet. She slowly began burning alive. Logan ran out of the crowed and doused it with water, but it wasn't working as she continued to slowly burn to what would have been her death. She tilted her head up to the heavens and gave a blood-curdling scream.

End memory… 

Serpent let out a gasp of breath and quickly left her brother's mind. Logan looked at her as she slowly got off the table.

"Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! I've just lived through being burned at the stake again! Just leave me alone for awhile, please." Serpent ran out of the room and down the hall, ignoring all the strange looks everyone she passed gave her.

You didn't have to show him that one you know. Ani said quietly. Serpent didn't care, she just ran back into the room she and Lisa shared and locked the door.

"You made her open up memories, didn't you?" Lisa asked coldly as Logan walked past the TV room. He nodded slightly. "And just when I thought the nightmares would stop, you make them start up again. Blaze is gonna like this…" Lisa muttered the last part of her sentence as she walked/ran down the hallway towards her room.

"Serpy?" Lisa asked in a small voice as she came to a stop in front of the door.

"I'm alright Lisa, I just need awhile to cool off." Serpent's voice said from within the room. Lisa sighed and walked back to the TV room.

……………………

... : Thank you very much, hope you liked it!

Maid of the Mer: Thank you!

I'll try to update as soon as I can, REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Serpent stayed in her room for the next few days, not wanting to talk to anyone at all. She even managed to block out all of her voices from her thoughts.

Lisa, on the other hand, was doing quite well in her classes; she always hung around Rogue during her spare time because Serpent didn't want to. But what she wasn't admitting, was that Carol Danvers, who had seen her scales when she was in the Danger Room her first day, was constantly harassing her.

"Hey Lisa, how's it going?" Carol asked calmly as she leaned onto Lisa's desk before Science, too calmly for Lisa's liking, her tail agreed with her.

"Good, I guess." Lisa replied quietly, her tail swatted Carol away and "hissed" at her.

"You better learn to control that thing, Scales, or else you're going to get it." Carol went to sit down at her seat because Rogue just entered the room. Lisa tried to look calm and focused, but couldn't concentrate at all.

"What am I going to do?" Lisa asked herself, walking down the hallway after Science towards Math. She was so absorbed in her thoughts; her tail began to get agitated about not getting any attention, so it tripped the next person who walked past them… which happened only two seconds later.

"Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry!" Lisa exclaimed, dropping her own things and bending down to help her fallen classmate retrieve his things.

"It's alright, I didn't know there were any steps in this hallway though." He replied, feeling around for his books. Lisa took that time to look him over; he had chin length dark blue hair a muscular build to him and he was wearing normal blue jeans and a baggy black sweatshirt with dark sunglasses covering his eyes. He was really pale and it looked like his lips were permanently purple.

"I'm Lisa, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around here before." Lisa said, trying to make small talk before class started. The boy had all of his books and a pencil in hand as he stood up.

"I'm Adrian, and you haven't seen me here because I take the later classes. I'm blind you see." Lisa covered her mouth with her hand and her tail smacked her in the side of the head. "But I can see sound waves. I'm an ice mutant – well more like elemental – what's your mutation?"

"I – umm – well, look at the time, I need to go to class. You should hang out with Rogue and me after classes today, we'll meet you in the front hall. I'm so sorry for tripping you; I have a tail and no control over it. See ya later!" Lisa called as she walked briskly down the hall towards her math class, mentally cussing her tail out.

**Inside Serpent's bedroom later that day…**

You can't block me out forever! I will get out sooner or later… you want to listen to some music, I feel like dancing! Elect stated, getting distracted easily. Normally, that would have made Serpent laugh, but not today.

Hey Serpent, it is nearly the end of the month, you will need to write about what has happened during this time in your diary soon. Hope said quietly. Serpent sighed and slowly got out of bed.

Oh and take a shower, you need it. Ani stated, wrinkling her nose. Kiya jumped up onto Serpent's lap, who began to slowly stroke her soft fur.

"Shut up Ani, how's my little Kiya been?" Serpent asked.

_Great! I've met this really nice mutant; he can understand animals too!_ Kiya replied, jumping off again.

Serpent laughed and whipped away a few stray tears that had escaped her eyes. "I'll take a shower, then go for a walk I guess, maybe a small flight before lunch or something like that…"

FINALLY! Frost yelled as Elect played with her hair, she always loved flying.

"Sush it Frost, I said maybe."

Yes, but it's better than a flat out 'no' now isn't it? Ty asked, smirking as she played poker with Blaze and Visi.

Serpent rolled her eyes and shook her head as she laughed lightly.

"I wonder what's been wrong with Lisa lately, she's been really quiet and stuff."

Are you sure she's not being bullied or something like that? You know how she can't handle teasing and harassment about her scales or stuff like that. Blaze stated; she had been in a much better mood ever since she met Rogue.

"She's probably just getting used to the workload and people around here." The voices all murmured in agreement and went back to their tasks. Kiya wasn't convinced though.

_I'll prove it that Lisa isn't being normal._ She stated after Serpent went into the bathroom to have a shower.

* * *

Kiya walked over to the door and quietly went out and into the hallway after closing the door after her. 

"So, do we have a deal?" a male voice asked.

Kiya stopped outside a doorway, she understood it though, Serpent had copied and pasted the English language into her head awhile ago.

"Got the money and you've got one less mutant to worry about messing with your plans." A female replied in a quiet voice. A rustle of paper signaled to Kiya that whoever it was, got their money and someone was in danger.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Mr. DeVega." The female said. Kiya nearly stopped breathing, she remembered Serpent telling her once that it was the DeVega family that was always trying to kill her! The little Lynx bolted back down the hallway towards Serpent and Lisa's room.

_Serpent! Serpent, I've got bad news!_ Kiya meowed out loudly as she burst into the bedroom, but Serpent wasn't there and a note was left on her bed: Went to get some fresh air, sorry I haven't been very upbeat this past week. TTYL! Serpent.

_Curse it!_ Kiya yelled, dashing out of the room and ran around to try and find Serpent before she left.

**The Danger Room…**

Lisa was taking a longer time to change out of her workout clothes because she didn't want to have to meet up with Carol again.

"Hurry up Lisa, I need to lock it up." Logan called. Lisa sighed and grabbed her things before leaving the room and walking slowly down the hallway.

"Well, look who it is." Lisa's heart skipped a beat; it was Carol's voice. She was in a busy part of the hallway and a circle formed around the two mutants.

"W-what do y-you want?" Lisa stuttered, clutching her backpack's strap in her hand tightly. Her tail twitched with agitation and flicked behind her, making a cracking sound.

"Why don't you show everyone what you really look like?" Carol's words cut through her like a knife.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lisa defended herself, taking a step backwards as Carol took a step forwards. Lisa was about to run in the opposite direction, but Carol was too quick for her as she dove and grabbed the watch off of Lisa's slim wrist. The hologram was quickly demolished to nothing and her scales, claws, webbed fingers and long fangs were visible once more.

"Oh my gosh!" one of the student screamed, running in the opposite direction. Lisa's usual bright golden eyes were now sad and brimming with tears. She turned to Carol in a fit of rage and scratched her across the face with her sharp claws before running to her room.

"What am I going to do now?" Lisa sobbed into her pillow after locking the door and diving onto her green sheeted bed. Her tail rubbed against her cheek comfortably. She looked over to Serpent's bed, only to find it empty.

"Great, the one time I really need her, she's gone!" Lisa cried into her pillow for a few more minutes before slowly lifting her head up from it and getting a hardened look in her golden eyes.

"If everyone thinks of me as a freak now, I have no reason to stay. We're leaving and never coming back." Lisa said in determination. She, and her tail, began grabbing a few items of clothing and stuffing them into her backpack after she rid it of her schoolbooks.

The last thing Lisa grabbed, was another watch. This one, though, had a special feature… it could block out even the strongest telepathic connection, she would be invisible to the world, just another runaway looking for adventure – or in her case – trying to stay alive. She quickly put on a long, green trench coat with a tighter bodice and a hood so that, in case her watch broke, she couldn't be discovered immediately.

She lowered herself out her window after handing her tail her bag and dropped gracefully to the ground. With tears in her golden eyes, she ran on all fours across campus and over the wall, leaving the safety of the school, for the cruel, harsh world.

**About five hours later that night…**

It was nearly eight o'clock at night by the time Serpent flew to the front door of the mansion and retracted her wings.

Now, wasn't that more fun than spending the rest of your life in your bedroom moping on your bed? Ty asked, looking at Serpent with a smirk on her face.

"Much," Serpent replied, taking a deep breath of the flowers she had 'bought' an hour before down in Brazil (where she flew to). She opened up the front door and walked in with a large smile on her face as she adjusted her black T-shirt and long black shorts, and she also wore her multi-coloured hair up in a high ponytail, not caring about whom saw it now.

"Serpent, you look like you're in a good mood today." Storm stated, walking down the stairs.

"That's for sure," she replied as she handed the flowers to her. "These are for the kitchen."

Storm took them into her hands and took a deep breath of their scent. "They're beautiful, where on earth did you get them?"

"I took a small jaunt down to Brazil, where's Rogue and Lisa?" Serpent said quickly.

"You went to Brazil?" Storm inquired. Serpent quickly searched Storm's mind for the whereabouts of her friends.

"The TV room? Thanks Stormy!" Serpent called as she ran down the hallway to get to the room.

"Serpent!" Rogue cried out, running over and hugging her new friend. Serpent stumbled backwards a bit with the force of her friend's coming, but managed to catch herself and hugged her back. "Have you seen Lisa? Please say you have."

Serpent's smile vanished as she pulled Rogue away from her. "Lisa's been missing? For how long? Did you tell the teachers? Out with it woman!"

"I don't know, she said she would meet me here after class, but she never showed up." Rogue stated. Another student came over to their conversation.

"She said she would meet me here too," he said. Serpent and Rogue exchanged wearied glances. "I'm Adrian, I'm new here and met her this morning, her tail saw to that."

"Nice to meet you Adrian, now, if you two will excuse me, I must have perfect silence in order to try and find her." Serpent stated, walking in a hurry out of the room.

This can't be good, check the room, maybe she left a note or something. Just disappearing isn't something Lisa does very often, only when she's working really hard on an experiment or something like that. Ani said, looking worried for her green scaled friend. Serpent ran into the room they shared and quickly glanced around it, noticing immediately that nearly all of Lisa's things were missing!

"Oh no," Serpent said quietly, flopping down onto the floor. "She's gone and I wasn't paying attention to her all week."

Try meditating, clear your mind and try and make a telepathic connection with her. Hope instructed briskly. Serpent took off her combat boots and socks before crossing her legs and placing her arms on them and breathing in and out slowly, trying to make a connection with her best friend.

**On the streets of New York…**

Lisa clutched the strap of her backpack closer to her as she got into a crowded part of the sidewalk. She nearly had a heart attack when her watch began beeping. Slipping into a nearby alleyway, she pushed down her glove and looked at its blinking screen.

'Serpent' it said. Lisa pressed a button and blocked her friend out of her head.

"I'm sorry Serpy, I am so, so sorry." She whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks, disrupting her hologram on their pathway down. Lisa abruptly brushed them away and it went back to normal. Turning around, she went back towards the sidewalk, away from her friends once more.

**Back at the school…**

Serpent growled in annoyance as she was pushed fiercely out of Lisa's mind.

"I can't connect with her!" she yelled, punching the closet door in frustration, making a hole in it.

You don't have the power to break through it, or to go as far away as that with a lot of power, Serpent. Ty stated, clicking a few keys at her computer.

"I need something to connect to everyone then, something that would allow me to her with all my mutations…" Serpent thought hard for a few seconds when a light bulb went off inside her head, metaphorically speaking for some parts.

Serpent stood up with a determined look on her face as she spoke a single word… "Cerebro."

* * *

: Yes, poor Serpy, she's better this time though, but next time... you'll just have to wait and see! review! Maid of the Mer:

Maid of the Mer: 505 year old Logan... yes, that is rather funny now that i think of it! review!

SUPER sorry i haven't been updating in while guys, but... well... i do have an excuse, but it's too long to say right at the moment! Tootles!   



	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Serpent walked silently down the halls… or so she thought.

"Who's there, Serpent?" Logan's voice echoed through the hallway.

Go invisible again. Visi instructed, diving into her Battle Bubble and unleashing her mutation into Serpent.

"I'm sorry Logan." Serpent whispered, walking down the stairs.

Logan looked around confused and sniffed the air cautiously. When nothing came up, he continued down the hallway towards Xavier's office.

Serpent walked as silently as she could once more down the long, silver hallway until she reached the door to Cerebro.

Okay, I just need you to put your hands on the metal stuff and I can open it with electricity! Elect stated happily.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble." Serpent said, placing her hands on the metal door.

How long is this going to take? Ty asked. The purple haired voice made a face at her while she looked over the electrical components of the machine.

Hold your horse's girl, I'm working on it!

**On the streets of New York…**

Lisa was sitting in a small café, looking at a picture of her and Serpent that was in her wallet. A few more tears escaped her golden eyes and disrupted the hologram, but not enough for people to see her green scales.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we're closin' soon. You're gonna have to leave." the waitress said, standing in front of Lisa's table.

The mutant was about to reply, when screams were heard out on the streets and the sound of metal moving stopped her.

"Oh no," Lisa whispered, grabbing her bag and rushing out the front door, only to find Magneto flying down to the city. "He's found me!"

**Back at the school…**

Serpent had small beads of sweat growing on her face with the concentration on her power.

Done! Elect stated triumphantly as the door to Cerebro opened with a: "Welcome Serpent" instead of Professor. See that was my idea.

Serpent walked in, while turning visible again, she kneeled down in front of the machine and just stared at it.

**Meanwhile…**

In the game room, Ricky's head was beginning to hurt as one of the ghosts of the mansion tried to talk to him. He sighed and walked out into the hall, only to be met with the ghostly pale figure of a woman, he winced slightly as his eyes went a milky white to get a clear picture of the spirit in front of him. He smiled when he looked up to see a red headed woman, looking slightly frazzled.

"Ricky, I need you to tell the professor something for me, all right?" the woman asked. Ricky nodded and smiled at the ghost. "The new student there, Serpent…"

"I know her, met her in the medical bay a few days ago, she's really nice." Ricky interrupted.

The ghost looked a bit flustered. "Yes, I know, but that's aside the point."

"Then what is the point of you talking to me, my head's starting to hurt." Ricky complained, rubbing his head slightly.

"Serpent is using Cerebro!" the ghost cut in, not wanting to get interrupted again. "She's using it to find her friend, Lisa, who ran away a few hours ago."

Ricky opened his milky white eyes wide. "I'll go tell the professor right away!" he called, running down the long hallways, trying not to get hit by the passing students. He sighed in relief as his eyes went back to normal and he burst into Xavier's office where, much to his luck, were most of the teachers.

"Hello Ricky, what brings you here?" Xavier asked.

Ricky panted for breath. "S-Serpent."

Logan's head snapped up from his light daze at his sister's name. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's using Cerebro to try and find her friend, Lisa I think, who ran away." Ricky finished, getting slightly intimidated by Logan.

"How do you know this?" Scott asked.

"A ghost told me," Ricky replied, thankful that for once, his mutation proved to be helpful instead of being just a pain. "Her name is Jean, Jean Grey."

**Cerebro…**

Serpent took a deep breath and set the hat-like-thing slowly onto her head.

"Ty, make this work." Serpent said, closing her now black eyes in order to focus as the whole of New York began to turn a few shades darker.

Rogue and Adrian were talking in the kitchen with Storm, the only one who hadn't been in the office, when Rogue noticed a shadow was beginning to cover everything.

"Storm, what's happening?" Rogue asked in a slight panic.

The weather goddess looked around as everything was now consumed in it. "I'm not sure, you two go make sure that it's not one of the children and I'll go see the Professor."

Rogue was about to run out of the room, when a thought came to mind. "Storm, I don't think it's one of the usual students… I think it's Serpent. Whenever she's connecting to someone or something, it's covered in a shadow."

Storm shook her head. "Professor Xavier said that her telepathic mutation isn't strong enough to go farther than a span of ten feet."

"What if," Adrian started to say, thinking carefully, "what if she were to use Cerebro?"

"That is exactly what she is doing, Adrian." Xavier said, wheeling into the room with Scott, Logan and Dr. McCoy following him. "Come, we must get to her before it is too late."

**Back to Lisa…**

The scaled mutant whimpered in spite of herself as Magneto and his Brotherhood began to walk towards her.

Pyro smirked at her as he began to play with his lighter.

"What do you want from me?" Lisa called out, watching them advance more onto her spot, she began slowly backing up.

"Only for you to join my little group, Lisa, a place where you can be yourself." Magneto said sweetly. Lisa made a face and was about to reply when the city was covered by a strange shadow, and her watch began sparking.

_Lisa!_ Serpent's voice cried out inside her head as the watch broke, causing her scales to become visible again.

Lisa began running down the street, dodging screaming people and cars. She turned down another street, only to be met by the police pointing their guns at her.

"Put your hands up, mutant, and we won't hurt ya!" one of them yelled.

"Hey! Leave the green girl alone!" a bubbly voice called out.

Lisa turned her head towards the source of the voice and saw that it was Elect, with her short purple hair, shorts and tank top, and a whip strapped to her hip in the back of the formation. In the front was Hope; in her usual white outfit with her staff; to her right was Ty and her two scythes. To her left was Blaze, with a long sword held in her left-gloved hand and her long red hair blowing in the breeze. Frost and Visi were behind her, with nothing in their hands, only their powers and martial arts. Ani wasn't there, she didn't like fighting or using her powers to make animals do things for her, therefore, she stayed back in Serpent's head.

"You heard her, leave the mutant alone!" Hope demanded in a harsh, loud voice. She turned and nodded to Ty, who reached out with what little strength she still had left of her telepathic mutation and commanded the police to leave, which they quickly did.

"You may have defeated the humans, but how are you against your fellow mutants?" Pyro asked, flicking his lighter open and collecting the fire from it.

"Lisa, get back to the school! Blaze, take the fire," Hope commanded, telling the others who to take on. Lisa was quick to obey Hope, as she ran quickly in the opposite direction.

"You think you can defeat me, what is your mutation?" Pyro asked Blaze as she walked towards him.

"Do you really want to know?" Blaze asked in a deadly low voice, flaming up the sword she held. "I think that's self-explanatory, don't you?"

While the voices were fighting the Brotherhood, Lisa was running as fast as she could away from the battle, with Mystique following her every move.

"Why do you always run, Lisa?" she asked as Lisa ran down another street only to face a dead end.

"I run because I have nothing better to do," replied Lisa casually, not wanting to betray her real feelings of fear.

Mystique attacked and Lisa did her best to fend off the taller, older, more experienced mutant, her tail did most of the fighting. Mystique threw Lisa up against the brick wall of the building beside her, and while Lisa was trying to get back up, Mystique shifted into the form of Carol and picked up a nearby dumpster with her super strength.

Lisa curled up into a ball and tried to protect herself as Mystique/Carol held it above her. She waited for it to drop, but a small explosion made her look up, just in time to watch someone run into the alley and see the dumpster fall onto her right leg. It didn't crush it, as it would have a normal person, because of her tough hid and bones, but when she tried to move it to stand up, it made a sickening crack and then she couldn't feel it. She fell back against the pavement in pain.

Whoever it was who defeated Mystique, knelt down beside her and began to stroke her green hair. She slowly opened her reptilian eyes and looked upwards.

"Remy?" she asked weakly.

The sly Cajun smirked. "Oui, Remy LeBeau at your service. Anythin' else Remy could do for y'?"

Lisa never got to respond, as a few more figures appeared in the entrance of the alley, Remy stood up and reached into his trench coat for his deck of cards.

"Logan?" Lisa asked, not wanting to move from her spot on the ground. "Remy, don't hurt them, they're my friends."

The Cajun looked them over from behind his dark sunglasses. "Dese be y're friends, petite?"

"Yup, and we're here to take you back home, Lisa." Logan replied, causing Lisa to sigh in relief.

**In the jet on the way back to the school…**

Logan had managed to lift the heavy object off of Lisa's leg with some difficulty, and they were finally on their way back to the school.

"I'm sorry, Lisa, but your leg is broken, in two places actually." Storm stated, as she checked the young mutant's injuries.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Logan asked, gesturing from Lisa to Remy.

"I used to own a store in the Mutant Mall, and Remy here would always come by to buy stuff." Lisa replied from her spot on a stretcher.

"Never met de fille dat owned it tho', dat Serpent girl." Remy said, sitting casually on the seat along the wall. "Remy met Stormy tho'."

"It's a long story," Storm explained, seeing the confused look on Lisa's face. "I'll probably tell you sometime."

"Where is Serpy, anyway?" Lisa asked, feeling rather tired at the moment.

Storm and Logan exchanged wearied glances. "What, what happened to her? What did she do?" Lisa asked, in a slight panic as she tried to sit up.

"She used Cerebro to find you, Lisa." Logan said quietly, causing Lisa's eyes to open wide. "By the time we got into it, she only managed to send me a mental map of your location before going unconscious."

"But, but, but using that much of her telepathic mutation could have killed her." Lisa said quietly. "This isn't going to be pretty when she wakes up."

"Why?" Storm asked, setting Lisa's leg as best she could.

"Because she nearly killed herself trying to find me." Lisa replied.

"Why did y' run away in de firs' place?" Remy asked.

Lisa cast her gaze downwards. "I think that's a story for another time, Remy." She replied as the jet finally landed. "How is Serpent?"

Storm smiled at the young mutant. "You can ask her yourself, when you wake up." she replied softly.

Lisa was about to protest, but then Storm placed something filled with sleeping gas over her mouth, and she fell into a deep sleep.

DestinyGuy678: Hope you continue to read this, please?

Baby-Vixen: Thanks! Here's your update!

My PenName is...: Thank you, here you are! Sorry for the long wait!

Maid of the Mer: I hope this chapter explained everything. Thanks!

Super sorry for the long wait you guys, hope you didn't lose interest in it! REIVEW! 


End file.
